


The Final Battlefield

by jshn



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach拉着Leonard去看Chris的舞台剧，并且遇见了同样偷偷观剧的Bill。他们意外地一起被绑架，开始一场新的冒险。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> 包含Galaxy Quest和Pacific Rim的Paro成分。

01.

Zach坐在沙发上抽完了第三根烟，捋起额发换了个坐姿，瞄了眼搁在一旁的两张舞台剧票，最终还是拿起手机拨通了一个号码。

电话很快就接通了，但那头传来的声音显然不是很满意。“老年人习惯早早上床睡觉，Zachary。你最好有什么重要的事。”

“Leonard，我很抱歉，希望没有打扰到你。”Zach耸了下肩，咽了咽口水。他忘了之前的挣扎犹豫消磨掉了太多时间，现在显然已经不是他想象的那么早了。

但他还是无法无视掉那两张票的存在，他心里就像一直在被Harold的爪子轻轻挠着。“那个，你下周五晚上有空么？最近在Geffen有一场不错的新剧，我正好有两张票……”

“你现在在洛杉矶？”Leonard直截了当地问。

“不，我还在纽约这边的家里。不过之前的工作倒是忙完了。”Zach试图让自己听起来理由充分，“我们很久没见了，Leonard，我可以去找你吃个饭什么的。”

“你要来洛杉矶，而且无关工作，就为了看场剧？”Leonard打了个哈欠，但依然清醒到能一针见血，“你自己不是住在百老汇附近么？Zachary，这很不寻常。你不像是那种毫无目的到处乱逛的类型。而且我也不认为我属于你感兴趣的男孩们的一员。”他的语气严肃得一点也不像是在开玩笑。

“Hey Leonard，我可爱你。”Zach干笑了几声，无奈地强调。

Leonard一点也不打算放过他。”事情没那么简单，男孩儿。这是谁的剧？”

Zach在心里做出了投降的姿势。Leonard Nimoy并不会心电感应，但他永远能轻易地知道Zachary Quinto在想什么。

“是Chris的新剧。”Zach认输般向后靠向沙发，烦躁地舔了舔嘴唇，让那个名字在舌尖颤抖着滚过，“Christopher Pine。”

 

“我不能说有没有比这更蠢的主意了。”Leonard压低了他的绒线帽，把手插在高领大衣的兜里，“我们来看一个共同的朋友的新剧，却并不是被邀请来的，而且还要偷偷摸摸。”

“Leonard，难道你想过早被认出来，然后被粉丝堵在门口在寒风中签上半个小时名？”Zach也带着帽子，并且把自己裹在一件大毛衣里，衣服配色难得低调。

“那是你们年轻人的待遇。而且我打赌你更想躲开狗仔。”Leonard一脸肯定地说，褐色眼睛锐利地眯起，“你不想被人知道这件事。你是不是连Christopher都没有告诉？”

Zach缩了缩脖子，但他无法辩驳。“他最近大概很忙，我还没有来得及通知他。”

“我们09年的时候也来过这里，看同一个人的剧。老年人的记忆没你想象的那么脆弱，Zachary，我记得那时候你们之间的气氛可好到不得了。”Leonard笃定地说，“我不想管你们的闲事，可也不想稀里糊涂被当成挡箭牌。你们现在到底怎么样了？”

Zach略微尴尬地耸了耸肩：“分手了也能做朋友的，Leonard。”

“但朋友互相支持并不需要遮遮掩掩。”Leonard挑起灰白的眉毛。

Zach叹了口气。“我们已经很久没见了。最后那部星际迷航电影上映也过去半年了，我们之后再也没有见过。我不想……这会有点尴尬。”

Leonard沉默了。

他注意到Zach皱起的眉头和略微耷拉的眼角。他看起来有些失落。

他可以进一步指出人们通常不会在分手以后依旧对前男友念念不忘，但那个人是Chris……如果还能有什么人如此影响到Zach的话，就只有那个金发蓝眼的男人了。

没有人比他更了解Zach的感受。

Leonard把手搭在Zach的肩膀上，安慰地轻拍了拍。“所以，悄悄从后门绕进去是最有逻辑的选择？”

 

“我必须说，这场演出精彩极了。”Leonard压低了声音，凑到Zach耳边说。

“毫无疑问，精彩极了。”Zach喃喃说道，机械地鼓着掌，眼睛却始终没有从站在舞台中央谢幕的男人身上移开过一寸。

Leonard可以肯定他和Zach说的根本不是一回事。他年轻的朋友把全部的注意力都放在了那个笑容耀眼的男人身上。“你一定连剧情是什么都没有记住。”

“什么？不，我当然有认真看。”Zach抱怨似的瞥了Leonard一眼，嘴角却不自觉地翘起，“舞台剧可是我的专业。但他确实表演得极为出彩，我知道他是个天才的演员，但他能把细腻的演技和舞台的声势完美地在一起……他每次都能超出预期让我大吃一惊。”

“……你应该去后台送一束花。”Leonard冷眼瞅着Zach，没有提醒他他看起来多么像一个再次陷入爱河的傻瓜。

Zach敲了一下脑袋，懊悔地说：“我现在真的开始考虑要不要这么做了。这太成功了，我该去表达祝贺。”

“那我们还在这里傻坐着干什么？等着被人认出来要签名么？”Leonard率先站了起来，他想他总该比某些人更加果决。

但Zach比他移动地更快。他几乎是从座位上跳了起来，像是如果不这么做Chris就会在后台凭空消失一样。

Leonard打算跟上去，但老年人的腿脚显然没有那么灵便，而且他还不想过于引人注目。所幸大部分观众还在听着演员致辞，他的动作并不招摇。

Leonard还没走几步，耳边突然有一个声音响起。

“Mr. Spock。”

那声音很低，而且缺乏音调起伏，仿佛带着奇怪的电子音的效果。

Leonard第一反应居然是检查了一下自己的帽子，以确保它确实盖住了耳朵。随后他又为自己的行为感到好笑，自嘲地摇了摇头。

如果真被人认出来，正常的粉丝也该知道他是Nimoy而不是Spock。

“Mr. Spock……First Officer Spock。”

那个声音又重复了一遍。

Leonard警觉地回头，正好看到有一群穿着Star trek的T恤的年轻人从身后走近。这并不奇怪，Chris的粉丝中一定有不少Trekker存在。

为了避免让Zach不被发现的愿望落空，Leonard做出了最符合逻辑的选择——他往走道的旁边闪了一下，那儿正好有一个男厕所。

Leonard倒退着顶开厕所的门，没有料到门后还有人，他们结结实实地撞到了一起。Leonard意外地并没有觉得多痛，倒像是被弹开了半步。

“Oh man。”那人大声抱怨了一句，夹杂着痛呼。

Leonard一瞬间就认出了那个声音的主人。

“Bill？”

“Len？Leonard？”穿着黑色夹克带着小礼帽的男人惊讶地叫喊，他放下正在揉着肚子的手，惊喜地扑到高瘦的朋友身上，“你怎么会在这里？”

Leonard被Bill的体重撞得后退了一小步，但他还是接住了他的朋友，他的嘴巴同样难以遏制地咧开着，“陪着某个别扭的小朋友来看演出。”

“Well，那个人可不是我。”Bill撇嘴，“我只是闲得无聊，才不是因为别扭而偷偷来看Pine的舞台剧。”

“当然不是你。”Leonard拍了拍Bill的背，“而且你一点都不‘小’了，我的朋友。”

Bill和Leonard对视了一眼，终于忍不住开始大笑起来。“我真是太想你了，Len，这个晚上瞬间从十分无聊变成了七分有趣——”

“只有七分？”Leonard板起脸。

“剩下的三分等过完这个晚上再说。”Bill轻捶了一下Leonard的胸口。

“Mr. Spock……Captain Kirk。”

那个诡异的声音再度响了起来。

“到底是谁？”Bill没有松开Leonard，他满脸不爽地四处打量着，“刚才我就是被这个声音追得躲进了这里——”

“但这里除了我们俩没有别人了。”Leonard警惕地说。

“我在这里，舰长。”

顺着那个声音，两人逐渐放低了视线——

说话的是一个蓝白相间的——垃圾桶。但它有两条小小的腿，还有红绿相间的信号灯在头部闪烁。

“这他妈到底是啥玩意儿？”Bill瞪大了眼睛。

下一秒他们就被一道白光笼罩了。

Leonard眼睁睁地看着他和Bill的身体慢慢变得模糊，就像逐渐被分解成无数粒子，其中有一部分已经开始消失了。

他此刻说不出话来——但他从Bill的眼神中读出了一个共同的想法。

这太他妈像传送了。

 

Zach在冲动的支配下一路冲到了后台，他甚至没有去管某一个时刻在边上亮起的闪光灯。但当他真的看到了Chris，却又硬生生止住了脚步。

Chris已经换下了戏服，身上穿着一件简单的米色衬衫，解开了三颗纽扣露出一小片胸膛，剪裁合身的深褐色裤子将他细长的腿形毫无保留地展现出来。从Zach的角度看过去，Chris的腰臀曲线一览无余。

Chris背对着Zach被他的同事包围着，他笑得那么耀眼，吸引了全部人的目光。

Zach心里甚至有点后悔当年手把手地教会Chris怎么挑选衣服了。

如果说当年不修边幅的Chris微微一笑就已经拥有了让大半个美国为他倾倒的能力，Zach觉得现在的Chris已经可以走向宇宙。

Zach开始犹豫。他觉得现在不该到这里来。

Chris正在和其他人一一告别。然后他朝Zach站的地方走过来——因为Zach正站在门口。

Zach短暂地思忖了一下是否应该在Chris发现他之前转身离开。

早知道他该订一束花匿名送过来。Chris的表演值得一切赞誉，但这一切不该在尴尬的气氛中进行。

就在此时，Zach听到有人呼唤——

“Captain Kirk。”

那个声音好像就在Chris头顶响起。Chris明显也听到了，他好奇地停下脚步，四下张望着。

总有一些疯狂的粉丝分不清楚他们本身和他们饰演的角色。Zach已经习惯了，他无数次被当成Sylar或者Spock。但他今天有些生气——Chris刚刚完成了一场完美的表演，把另一个角色扮演得惟妙惟肖，他不该继续被没眼色地当成那个早就结束的电影里的角色。

Chris转过头来，看到了Zach。

Zach惊愕之下忘了躲藏，他的脸上凝固着之前隐隐发怒的表情，五官微妙地扭曲着。

Chris像是稍微被吓到了，他略微尴尬地摸了摸后颈，“你来看我的表演？”他的声音是那么不确定，就像下一秒Zach就会咆哮着说他这里那里演得不好。

Zach知道Chris误解了他的意思。“我顺道来……Leonard要来……不，我是想说，你演的好极了。这是我今年看过的最好的舞台剧。”

Chris笑了起来，露出雪白的牙齿和尖尖的下巴，可爱到让Zach目眩。

“好吧，谢谢你的夸奖，Mr. Spock。”

Zach感到脸上有一丝燥热，Chris的称呼让他的心跳快了不止一点。但他意识到Chris大概误以为刚才是他叫了他Kirk。

“我不是……”

Zach还有来得及说完。

一道白光忽然闪现，罩住了Chris的周身。

Zach唯一能做的就是扑上去，在Chris开始消失之前紧紧抱住了他。

虽然他不知道发生了什么事——但重新把那个人抱在怀里、感受着那消瘦了一些的身体和熟悉的气息，Zach感到了满足。

这个晚上真是充满了各种超出预期的美妙意外。

 

02.

细微的刺痛从周身百骸传来，身体的各个零部件仿佛被揉成一团从一层滤网中挤出来，再像面条似的被拉扯着甩回原位。

Zach感觉像是倒立着转了一千零百十度一样，在他能重新掌控自己的身体之前，他已经趴在了地上。

唯一能让他安心一些的是Chris还在……他也一起摔倒了，压在Zach的身上，蓝眼睛一片迷茫。

“What the fu*k is going on？”

另一边传来一声中气十足的咆哮。

“Mr. Shatner？”Chris一个激灵坐了起来，揉了揉眼睛。

“叫我Bill，小朋友。”Bill咂着嘴，昂首阔步地走过来，把Chris从地上拉起来，而Chris显得有些受宠若惊。

“你们年轻人显然还不太适应传送。”

“什么？”Zach惊呼。

“他只是在开玩笑。”Leonard镇定地说道，一边捶了捶肩膀，他们虽然没有摔倒，但Bill之前抱他的力道可不算轻。

“我从来不开玩笑，Lenny。”Bill一本正经地说，“我们要么是被神秘力量传送了，要么是被绑架了。或者两者皆是。我猜一会儿就会出现一个外星人，过来给我们提出绑架条件。”

Chris咯咯地笑了起来，Zach知道他某些时候的笑点一直很低，就像以前那样，每次他重复着那些老掉牙的笑话或者糗事，都能让Chris笑得前俯后仰眼泪汪汪，让他产生凑过去亲吻那眼角可爱的笑纹的欲望。于是他也情不自禁地裂开了嘴，直到刚才那个诡异的声音再度响了起来。

“欢迎登舰，先生们。”

话音刚落，环境的光线比之前明亮了许多。

Zach这才发现他们确实在一个相当奇怪的地方。他们待在一间圆形的房间中央，整个房间都是蓝白色调为主，装饰得很像——他们拍摄星际迷航时候最常用的布景舞台——企业号的舰桥。他们眼前摆着四张舒适的椅子，而四周有一圈装载各种仪器的工作台，其中有几台电脑正在工作，闪烁着五颜六色的信号灯，难以理解的数据和符号在屏幕上飞快地闪过，他们甚至能听到仪器运作的轻微的电流声。

“哦我的老天。”Bill感慨着，快步穿过那些椅子，扑到他们的正前方。

那里有一块宽大的屏幕，屏幕上映着茫茫宇宙璀璨银河。

“他们做的太好了，是不是？”Bill大笑着，眼里闪烁着激动的光芒，“比我们当年的舞台好一百倍，不，一万倍。”

Leonard安静地背着双手站在Bill身边，他的嘴唇也在不可遏制地颤抖。Bill的兴奋和激动他完全感同身受。几年前当他被邀请参加新电影的拍摄，重新走上那比几十年前简陋舞台华美精致许多的崭新舰桥的时候，他觉得自己就是隔了一百多年重新看到企业号起航的年迈Spock，热血澎湃，感慨万千。

何况这里——现在这个地方，甚至比新电影的舞台还要设计精妙、与真正的星舰惟妙惟肖。

Zach和Chris面面相觑，他们并没有像另两个人那样沉迷于眼前的星空。这一切都太蹊跷了，他们都是分析型人格，而现在的事件发展正在超出掌控。

“我们为什么会被带到这里？”Chris咬着嘴唇说。他还有很多疑问，例如他们是怎么被带到这里的——是被特殊武器击晕了然后被偷偷摸摸送到这里？可他之前并没有感到明显的意识丧失。

“请下令起航，Kirk舰长。”那个声音以此回应Chris的提问。。

Chris警觉地抬起头，踟蹰了一下，没有动弹。

Bill倒是大咧咧地后退了几步，一屁股在最中间的椅子上坐下，顺便调整了一下坐姿以免被略显拥挤的座椅卡住。他清了清嗓子，大声说道：“按照既定路线，1.5级曲速前进。”

“你在做什么，Bill？”Leonard问。

Bill俏皮地眨了眨眼睛。“做该做的事情啊。也许他们就是想把我们找来拍个小广告什么的——噢——”

他还没有说完，整个房间——或者说舰桥忽然就动了起来，他们都感觉到了一股巨大的离心力，显然这个房间正在飞快地转向……然后猛地向前冲了出去。

原本站着的Zach就像猝不及防地被人拽着领子推了一把，Chris也没站稳，两个人再次丢人地滚成了一团，直到Zach撞到了一边的工作台，而Chris撞上了Zach的胸口。

Leonard像是有所预料，他一只手用力抓着Bill座椅的椅背，另一只手绕过坐着那人的肩膀，牢牢抓住了差点跌出座椅的人。

Bill保持着大张着嘴的姿势，眼睛吃惊地瞪大。

“它真的……飞了。”他艰难地转过头，看着Leonard咽了咽口水。“感觉怎样，Mr. Spock？”

“一筹莫展，舰长。”Leonard撇了撇嘴。

“舰船已安全起飞，Kirk舰长。”那个声音再度响起。

“喂，你到底是谁？”Bill喝道，双手在胸前做出拳击的姿势，凭空比划了几下，“别看我老了，战斗力还是有的哦。”

“请原谅我没有自我介绍。”那个声音幽幽说道。伴随着一阵嗡嗡声，一个圆柱形物体慢慢从正前方的控制台上飞了起来，悬停在半空。

“你是刚才那个垃圾桶。”Bill脸颊抽搐了一下，点了点头，“就知道是你在搞怪。”

“R2D2？”

Chris和Zach异口同声地叫道，他们刚从地上爬起来，一个摸着头一个揉着胸口。

“确实有点像。”Leonard挑起眉毛，若有所思。

“JJ的阴谋？”Bill戏剧性地大喊，“把这个小间谍安装在星舰的舰桥上，哦老天，我就知道JJ不安好心，试图打乱宇宙格局。”

“R2D2？那是什么？”

另一个毫无起伏的电子音响起，一个表情僵硬、但是四肢酷似人类的机器人从身后的电梯里滑向他们。

“好吧，现在C3PO也出现了。”

Zach翻了个白眼。他现在想好好回家睡一觉，虽然这个梦里有Chris——这很美好，但该死的剧情神展开让他身心俱疲。

 

“所以说，你们真的是外星人。”Chris僵硬地笑了笑，“Bill没有说错。”

“我们并非以与你们相似的生命形式存在，以人类的习惯说法，我们可以被称作机器人。”那个酷似C3PO的机器人歪了歪脖子，手指轻点，他们面前升起了一块半透明的屏幕，繁复的星系图呈现其上，其中某个区域逐渐放大。

“我们来自一个名叫Opt73的星球，而我们的飞船现在就在我们的母星的轨道上空。我们所处的星系距离地球所处的太阳系大概隔了两个银河系的距离。”

“哦。”Bill惊叫了一声，翻了个白眼，“那我们回家的路可有够远的。是吧小C？”

那个机器人——被Bill随口叫做的小C的机器人眨了眨金属眼眶。“刚才那样的传送随时可以做到，并不需要耗时太久，Kirk舰长。”

“那我们到底来这儿做什么的？”小C的解释并未起到任何安慰的效果，Zach烦躁地抓了一把头发。

“我们需要你们的帮助，年轻的Spock先生。”小C诚恳地说，“我们的星球发生了危机。在三千七百年前，创造我们的碳基生命在这个星系灭绝了，留下我们自行进化。后来我们中的一部分发展出了超越大部分星系智能生命的科技——同时它们的野心也开始膨胀，试图入侵临近星系，彻底消灭碳基生命。”

“那我们是要被抓来消灭的？”Bill夸张地哆嗦了一下，不过看起来并不太害怕。

“当然不是，Kirk舰长。我们星球是整个Opt星系最为和平的一个。我们喜爱碳基生命，并且相信我们被创造出来是为你们服务的。但是我们打不过他们。”小C难过地低下了头，“所以我们把你们找来了，希望你们能提供帮助，阻止他们摧毁我们的母星。”

小R在一边滴滴滴地附和着。

“为什么是我们？”Leonard说，“我们只是人类。”

“年长的Spock先生，你怎么可以这么说？至少你是个半瓦肯半人类混血。”小C认真地纠正。

Leonard和Zach对视了一眼，Zach的嘴角开始抽搐。

他们开始意识到问题的关键所在。

“为什么——你们会觉得我们是Spock？”

像是听到了最奇怪的问题一样，小C开始快速地摇晃脑袋。“我们无意中看到了那部关于你们实际的纪录片——那个星际迷航。太神奇了，Spock先生，Kirk舰长，你们做到了很多伟大的事情。虽然你们星联的科技发展还不如我们，但是在你们身上我们看到了很多东西。坚韧的品质、高贵的探索精神，和绝对正直的品格。还有感情，Spock先生，你和你的舰长的感情牵绊是整个宇宙最为坚固的纽带，有着神奇的比任何技术都要强大的力量……”

“打住。”Zach有气无力地晃了晃手指，“首先，你描述的Kirk和Spock之间的关系我很感动。但是，你说的是那部电影——还有电视剧。那是表演，只是一场秀，明白么？”

Chris连连点头。Bill和Leonard默不作声。

“什么是电影？还有表演？”小C歪了歪头。

Zach像是被噎住了。他开始来回踱步。人工智能——显然不需要电影之类的娱乐，他们无法理解这件事情。他们以为电影里上演的一切都是真的。

“能找到你们，我们真的很高兴。我们找到了希望。”小C充满感情地说道，“虽然我们很惊讶年长的Kirk舰长居然也活着，但这是意外之喜。我们感到对BK33人的胜算加大了。这是为了全宇宙的未来，Spock先生，你总是符合逻辑的，这也是为了你们星系的安全考虑。Kirk先生，你从来不会对其他星球的危难坐视不管……”

Bill张了张嘴。他应该反驳，但他在Leonard眼里看到了和他心中所想的相同的东西。

那是久违的兴趣盎然，和因新鲜刺激而生的渴望。

Chris依旧在思考，他谨慎地打量着两位老人，和饱含希望地等着他们答复的小C与小R。理智告诉他他应当回去继续演舞台剧，但他也感觉到了这未知世界的诱惑，尤其是他不想当第一个说出拒绝之语的人。

但Zach受不了了。

Chris就在身边——但那是Chris。不是什么Kirk。

Chris沉静的侧脸，红润的嘴唇，闪耀着智慧光芒的优雅的蓝眼睛，每一点都让他受到深刻的吸引。这不是因为该死的Kirk和Spock之间的牵绊。他也从来不是那个能彻底控制感情扮演站在Chris身边的至交好友和完美副手的瓦肯人。

“我是Zachary Quinto，我是一个演员，一个普普通通的地球人类。让我回家。”他低声咆哮者，一字一句，坚定似铁。

 

03.

“演员？演员是什么？”小C晃悠悠地和小R对视了一眼，呆呆地歪着脑袋看着Zach。

“演员就是……”Zach发现难以解释，他焦躁地抓了把头发，“假的，假的明白么？总之我不是Spock，我也没有做过什么开星舰之类的事。”

小C简单的五官组成了一个无比震惊的表情，他胸前的数据面板开始不停地有大串亮点快速闪烁，同时发出急促的滴滴声，就像濒临崩溃的警报。

“悖论，Mr. Spock，悖论。瓦肯人不会说谎，所以这不可能是假的，而你说你没有开过星舰，你在撒谎……瓦肯人不会说谎……悖论……滴滴滴……”

小C全身都开始咯吱作响，头顶甚至隐隐有冒烟的趋势。

“停下Zach！你把他弄糊涂了。”Chris急忙喊道，他蹲下身小心翼翼地伸手拍了拍小C的肩膀，“你别急啊，我们可以慢慢解释，你别想不开自爆……”

“一句话让一个高级人工智能自杀？小伙子，你太有前途了，有我当年的风范。”Bill大笑，挠了挠额角，“不过我不觉得这是恰当的时机，是吧Lenny？万一这家伙自杀了，我们岂不是会被扔在这太空里没法回家……”

Leonard瞪了一眼又开始乌鸦嘴的Bill，虽然他说的兴许没错。他转向小C，冷静地开口：“另一个我没有说谎。身为科学官，说我们‘开’过星舰确实是不准确的。”

这番话的效果立竿见影，小C立刻停止了那些不详的疯狂表现。

Bill悄悄地伸手给一秒钟变成瓦肯人的Leonard比了个赞。

Zach徒劳地张了张嘴，还想辩解什么。Chris伸手扯了扯他的衣袖，及时制止了他进一步逼疯机器人。

“总之，我要回家。现在，立刻，马上。”

Zach叹了口气，最终放弃解释他不是Spock这件事，但他依然一刻都不愿意留在这里。这一切都太疯狂了，他讨厌这种现实如同脱缰的野马一般超出他的掌控的现状。

小C已经冷静了下来，他慢悠悠地晃了晃脑袋，金属嘴唇往下撇了撇，看上去既失望又难过。他瓮声瓮气地说：“Mr. Spock，你确实有拒绝帮助我们的权利。我可以带你去传送室。”

Zach松了口气。这离奇的梦总算要结束了。他迈开长腿跟上前面带路的机器人，却意外地发现其他三个人没有动弹。

“Leonard？”Zach不敢相信那个老人居然想要留在这里。他可从来要比他睿智清醒许多。

Leonard置若罔闻般专心地注视着Bill，而Bill则正伸手抚摸着那张舰长椅的扶手。

“真像啊，Lenny。”Bill的手指缓缓地摸索着那皮质的椅面，动作轻柔，带着明显的留恋，“而且你还站在我旁边。我想这个晚上已经值得一百分了。”

Leonard的手轻轻落在Bill的肩膀上。

“我一直喜欢你坐在舰长椅上的样子，就算你从那个骄傲的小混蛋变成了傲慢的老混蛋。”

“但我还是帅到让你移不开眼。”Bill甜蜜地微笑，轻快地拍着Leonard的手，红润的脸颊让他眼角的皱纹都淡了几分。

Zach默默地移开眼睛，他大概不能指望正在旁若无人的那两位能从这里迅速地离开了。他深吸了口气，满怀希望地看向Chris。“你会跟我一起走的，对不对？Chris，你明天晚上还有另一场剧。”

Chris犹豫了一下，他的目光扫过两位两人和两个机器人，最终才落在Zach的脸上。但他的蓝眼睛里明显含着不确定。

Zach的心跳开始加速，他的掌心在微微冒汗。Come on，他在心底绝望地哀嚎，他都不是在求婚或者请求私奔什么的，找个跟他一样没有发疯的人有那么难么？

“当然，我会和你一起回去。”

Chris最终下定了决心，露出一个小小的微笑，却足以安抚Zach快要崩溃的心情。

 

可是Zach没能如愿离开。

他和Chris刚刚迈出舰桥的门，警报声就开始响彻整个甲板。

“红色警报，红色警报，有敌人在左舷靠近，大约7.1秒之后将发生撞击——”

“怎么回事？”Zach立刻后退了一步，紧张兮兮地抓住了Chris的手。Chris没有发出抗议。

“是BK33人……”小C怯生生地说。

Bill还端坐在舰长椅上，他短暂地慌乱了片刻后恢复了镇定，大吼道：“护盾，有护盾么？他妈的给我升起护盾！”

整个舰桥光线忽然降了下来，被昏暗的闪烁不停的红光笼罩。

Zach额头冒汗，他感到了从未有过的恐慌，就像坐在汽车里眼睁睁地看着一辆卡车正迎面撞过来却无能为力——他脑海里仅剩下的唯一的念头就是Chris就在旁边，咬着下唇满脸惊骇。如果这是他这辈子能做的最后一件事……他不由自主地把Chris拉了过来，紧紧地抱住，闭上眼睛。

“来不及转向了，Bill——”Leonard说，他大概是唯一一个还在看着面板数据的人，哪怕他其实什么都看不懂。

Bill朝那控制面板砸了一圈，然后突然放声大笑。“管他呢，Lenny，你怕么？”

Leonard没想到到这个时候他还能平静地挑眉，而且他的嘴角不受控制地微微上翘。

下一瞬，撞击来临了。

整个舰船开始猛烈地震动起来，就像持续几十秒的强震一样，光线无法控制地忽明忽暗，粒子环境和重力的不稳导致接连不断的小型爆炸在周围的各项仪器上发生，接踵而来的是弥漫在空气中的淡淡的金属烧焦的刺鼻气味。

Bill的脑袋从Leonard胳膊底下冒出来，他没有松开怀着Leonard腰的手。他好奇地看着屏幕，惊叫：“你看到那个了么，Leonard？那是什么？”

Leonard因为过度震惊而说不出话。

屏幕上显示的是一只巨大的触手，布满了丑陋的深褐色斑点，它似乎绞住了他们舰船的左舷，并且把其中一部分船体撕开了，有银白色的金属碎片伴随着它的收缩在他们周围的太空中漂浮。

“那是BK33人建造的灭绝武器，某种可怕的硅基生物。”嗡嗡声响起，圆滚滚的小R咕噜咕噜从他们脚下滚出来。

“Zach，你没事吧？”Chris紧张地挣脱了Zach的怀抱。之前爆炸弹飞的电路碎片擦着他们飞了过去，他被死死按在了Zach的怀里。

“没死。但愿也没毁容。”Zach随手抹了抹被碎片擦伤的额角，有几滴血沾在了Chris的金发上，让他一阵紧张，不过还好看起来那应该是他的血。

他咧了咧嘴，Chris没事，就算他最在意的脸受了伤好像也没那么疼了。不过他怒意未歇。“现在你们知道还是地球安全了吧？我们根本做不了什么。我们得回家。”

Bill和Leonard也不得不赞同Zach的话。

“我们并不能真正驾驭这美人儿，Lenny。”Bill耸了耸肩，“虽然我很希望她真的是我的。”

Leonard温柔地捏了捏Bill的胳膊。“伙计，我们得醒醒。她的名字可不是企业号。”

“Kirk舰长，Spock先生，我感到很抱歉。”小C从地板上爬起来，他晃了几下，把撞歪掉的头摆正，“我们遭受了BK33人的攻击，我们的船现在失去了动力，目前暂时没有办法将你们送回地球了。”

“搞什么鬼？”Zach大吼一声，他的脸快扭曲了。

小C被吓到了，他觉得眼前的Spock先生比他印象里的还要可怕……像是随时能把他可怜的金属和硅胶外皮撕成碎片。他哆嗦了一下，看起来又快电路过载。

Chris叹了口气。“那我们现在要在这里坐以待毙么？”

“不，不会的，年轻的Kirk先生。我们无法防守，但我们可以主动攻击。”小R漂浮着，嗡嗡地移动到他们面前，“我们为你们准备好了武器。”

 

——

他们四人在小R和小C的带领下下了几层甲板，看到了那所谓的武器。

“噢……”Bill发出了一声拖长了调、百转千回、充满了戏剧性的感慨。除此之外，他灵活的舌头居然打了结，什么形容词都发不出来。

“我不得不说，这相当地令人印象深刻。”Leonard挑了挑眉毛，挺直脊背，虽然他表情未变，可他和Bill一样震惊。

“到现在我大概真的有了这是做梦的自觉。”Chris揉了揉眼睛，蓝眼迷茫地睁大了，但他知道眼前的东西是什么，“这就是给我们准备的武器？这些巨大的、看起来酷毙了的机甲？我最好先去检查一下有没有带驾照出门。”

Zach还处于一种半死不活的状态。他死气沉沉地瞥了一眼那些巨大的机器人外形的武器，呻吟了一声。没错，就是那些他会只会在闹哄哄的漫展上和十几岁的长满粉刺带着眼镜的理工科宅男的房间里看到的宝贝玩意儿。就算那锃亮的潇洒的银蓝交织的金属外壳看起来有多么光彩夺目、那流畅的机身和修长的四肢设计看起来是多么精妙绝伦，也无法掩盖这样东西可笑透顶的本质。

“放心，你不会在太空里迷路的，Christopher。刚刚那怪兽也不会让你发生车祸，他们只会把你漂亮的小脑袋咬下来。”他无法控制地吐出了一连串讽刺的话。

“你终于活过来了，开始像你自己了。可怜的Zach。”

Chris愉悦地笑着，并不打算生气。今天打从一开始见面，Zach就变得怪怪的，无论是那些欲言又止还是富含深意的眼神。这让他感到不自在。而会毫不留情地利用他的语言天赋对Chris进行调侃打击的Zach，才是他认识了快十年的那个犀利的朋友。

“所以你到底是怎么做到的，Chris？这么顺利地接受这一切？”Zach磨牙，他不知道为何在场的人当中只有他显得这么适应不良。大概他习惯了所有的事情都在计划中，而现在的发生的一切不仅脱离他的计划，甚至还在曲速飞离他对现实世界的理解、进入超脱想象的空间。

“我也不知道。”Chris耸了耸肩，“我没有停止思考，虽然有些东西超出了我的理解范畴，但一旦接受了这些设定……大概会觉得还挺有趣的？”

他朝Zach眨了眨眼，笑得不算太轻松，但确实乐在其中。

“既来之则安之，Zachary。而且我们不是独自一人被扔在这鬼地方，这难道不是值得庆幸的事么？”

Chris伸手安抚般拍了拍Zach的后颈。他掌心的温度驱赶掉了一些Zach心里的烦躁，虽然还未等他好好体会这久违的温存，Chris就收回了手。

Zach知道Chris的话起到了作用。Chris真的是一个奇妙的存在，偶尔他会觉得他思虑太多，当Zach意气昂扬的时候会嘲笑他过于悲观。但现在，当他们所有人陷入无法预料的困境，Chris的淡定又恰如其分地缓和了Zach的负面情绪。

他和Chris……也许有些时候他才是更加依赖Chris的那一个。Zach在心底发出一声哀鸣，他必须和Chris保持距离，他们只是朋友，以后也不会有太多交集。

结束了，不是么？那电影结束了。他和Chris也结束了。

Zach猛吸一口气，甩了甩沉重的脑袋。

从始至终，总是无法接受这些设定的都只有他自己。

他不无羡慕得把目光投向站在另一边、几乎以一种互相依偎的姿势并肩而立的Bill和Leonard。

Chris也正看着他们。

“我觉得我们能赢。”

 

04.

“我是不是没懂他刚刚说的东西？”Zach的面部表情僵硬着，扭过头来问Chris，“那些关于什么神经系统、链接以及同步率之类的玩意儿？”

“是说将我们的运动神经系统接入机甲控制系统，从而完成操作。”Chris耐心地解释，他虽然也不是很明白其中原理，但至少他书读得不少，而且显然他听得比Zach认真一些。

“我说的不是那个。”Zach的咀嚼肌绷得紧紧的，浓黑的眉毛蹙成一团，“我是说，那个机器人，他刚才是不是说，要把我们的脑子连起来或是什么的？”

小R慢慢地从半空中飘过来。

“你理解得完全正确，年轻的Spock先生。为了达到更好的操控效果、并保护你们的神经系统，你与Kirk舰长需要完成大脑链接，以分别作为机甲中枢系统的左右大脑操控右半边以及左半边的机体。”

“我不确定我们是否能做到。”Leonard严谨地说，他低头看了一眼依旧一脸兴奋但不知道听进去多少话的Bill，“毕竟我们都不年轻了。”

Zach差一点翻了个白眼。年轻与否完全不是重点……这太诡异了好么，他比谁都清楚大脑的重要性，看在他曾经“开过那么多人脑”的份上。这过程听起来凶险异常。

小R嗡嗡地原地转了一圈。

“年长的Spock先生，你不必担忧。我们的作战系统只需要接入你们的意识，与你们本身的运动能力和身体素质并无关联。只要你们的精神保持战斗力和敏捷的反应能力，就能操控好机甲。而有鉴于你们过去辉煌的作战履历，我相信这一点对于你们来说绝无难度。”

“那个链接？要怎么做到？”Chris抓住了另一个重点。

“在进入操作系统之后，你们的大脑会进入某种链接状态，分享你们的知觉、记忆和意识。你们将合二为一。同步率的高低将直接影响你们操纵机甲的效率。”小R解释，他胸口的绿色闪光灯欢快地闪烁了几下，像是正在微笑。

“Kirk舰长，这大概一点都不难？你和Spock先生一定有丰富的链接经历，我们的系统甚至是依据瓦肯人的心灵融合能力开发的，你们一定不会觉得陌生。”

“什么？”Leonard惊讶地挑眉。他一定不会想到当年他和Gene对Vulcan种族的设定能够促成两个星系之外的文明技术的进步。

小C抬手捂住胸口，看着Leonard的眼神充满了崇拜。

“是的，Spock先生，我们必须感谢你无私的分享。那部纪录片让我们学到了许多。这也是我们必须来寻求你们帮助的缘故。单纯的武器绝无可能战胜BK33人的硅基生物，你们的意识和链接是超越逻辑的变量，我们无法预测，敌人也不能。这是唯一取得胜利的机会。”

“Bullshit。”大概明白了眼前的处境，Zach显然陷入极度震惊，完全不优雅地骂了一句，“你要我把脑子里的东西明明白白地剥开、呈现在另一个人面前？”这让他觉得比裸奔还难受。

“Zach。”Chris飞快地抿了一下嘴唇，小声说，“我知道这很难。我知道你有很多事情不想让我知道……”

Zach尴尬地摆了一下手。“Chris，这无关信任的问题……抱歉，我绝对不是不想和你合为一体……”刚说出这句话Zach就差点咬了自己的舌头，他无力地呻吟了一句，他都在胡言乱语什么，“我是说，分享意识什么的……没什么大不了。我们是朋友，对不对？”

Chris咬着嘴唇笑了一下，他的脸颊微红，大概算是同意了Zach的话。“我们总是最默契的搭档，Zach。”

“Lenny，老伙计。”Bill的手努力地够着Leonard的肩膀，大拇指指了一下Chris，故意大声说，“你听到有人说他们是宇宙最默契的搭档了？”

“你知道我无法赞同这一说法。”Leonard一本正经地耸了耸肩，“不过他们就是五十年前的我和你，不是么，Bill？就算没我们那么赞。”

他深褐色的眼睛微微眯起，停留在一脸混乱的黑发青年身上，富含深意地说：“无论如何，他们也是Spock和Kirk，我们得对自己有点信心。”

 

——

Leonard站在传送带上，周围的机械臂正在忙忙碌碌，替他穿戴防护服。衣物和靴子的材质都相当特别，看起来厚重坚固，穿起来却意外轻薄舒适，并不太折腾他这一身老骨头。尤其是他的那身是令人愉悦的蓝色。

而Bill……Bill是金色的。永远耀眼的金色。当然，还有什么颜色更适合他呢？

Bill正站在他身边，张开双臂，任由机械臂替他安置护腕和手套。他神态自若、自信满满，就像世界之王，随时能在舰桥上发号施令。

而Leonard知道，他会一直追随着这个男人的脚步，站在他身边，无论他是三十多岁风华正茂，还是八十多岁垂垂老矣。

“我看起来怎样，Lenny？”Bill猛地扭头看向Leonard，嘴角微微勾起。

在那一瞬他眼里因岁月而来的浑浊都褪去了，Leonard看着那双琥珀色的精光四射的双眼，突然生出一种错觉。仿佛在Bill眼睛的倒影里，他满头的白发都在重新染黑，微佝的脊背也逐渐挺直，力量正在他沉重的四肢血脉中聚集，他变回了那个高挑精瘦的青年，而眼前的人也依旧美丽异常。

他们回到了那共同的光辉岁月之中。彼时，他有资本执拗倔强，而他还能肆意张狂。

“Bill，你每一根皱纹都该死的美极了。”Leonard的手指轻轻拂过那张泛着红光的圆润的脸。

“我知道，Len。”Bill握住Leonard的手，轻抚着那些修长却粗糙的手指，“你也只比我差一点点。”

Leonard无声地笑着，从小R手里接过透明的头盔，先替Bill带上。他细心地完成了一切，甚至抚平了Bill金色外衣肩膀上的褶皱。

他们正要启程奔赴战场，虽然不是他们熟悉的那一个——但却是真正的全新的征程。

站在传送带上慢慢地上升，Bill兴奋地险些无法呼吸，他和Leonard正并肩升入机甲的头部操作室。眼前的机甲确实美丽极了，主体机身是银白色的，腿部和胸口点缀着深红色的条纹，肩膀和手肘配备的武器发射装置也是深红的。毫无疑问，这也受到了企业号舰船设计的影响。

操纵室的陈设也并不太陌生。

“舰桥，嗯？”Leonard的声音透过头盔闷闷地传出来，他站到了右边的白色控制台上，两条神经信号传输带自动靠过来，垂直的那条与他的脊椎部位的借口紧密相接，横着的那条在他腰部合拢，红外线设备开启，准确定位了他的生物运动坐标。

“噢。”Bill在一旁呻吟了一声。

Leonard转过头去，看到Bill正在和试图缠上他腰部的带子搏斗。他哼哧哼哧地挺胸收腹，可惜收效甚微，那带子还是把他柔软的腹部勒出了明显的起伏，导致他不得不艰难地挪动了几下，显然很不舒服。

“我一会儿下去就跑步去。”Bill气哼哼地嘟嘴，”这玩意儿在欺负我。”

Leonard笑了起来。“我看这腰围大概是按照Pine的尺寸设计的。”

“那老天保佑他不会有一天变成我这样。”Bill不满地略带嫉妒地瞪了身材几十年如一日的Leonard一眼，委屈地抱怨，“这不公平。”

“抱歉，Kirk舰长。这条腰带可以自动调节。”小R的声音匆匆传了进来。

Bill松了口气。他舒服地拍了拍合身起来的腰带，嘿嘿笑道：“今天的晚饭看来不用省掉了。”

Leonard对此早就见怪不怪。他早在几十年前就已领悟，对于William Shatner而言，变成球根本就是个不可逆的过程。

“现在开始准备神经对接。”小R宣布。

“Len，我的朋友。”Bill的声音同时在Leonard耳边和大脑里响起，“准备好进入我的脑子了么？”

“随时随地。”Leonard全心全意地回答。他的身心在那一瞬都放松下来，仿佛他们心灵融合的这一刻，他真的已经等了太多年。

 

——

“企业号一号机全部对接完成，同步率已稳定至98%，准备出发。”

小C的声音响了起来，Zach和Chris坐在操纵室里，同时在耳机中接收完毕。

安放着机甲甲板猛地打开了，在他们之前，银红交织的优美机体从支架上缓缓脱离，背后的能量炉亮起红色的光束。

修长的机体做了一个炫酷的起跑姿势——右侧的手臂甚至做了一个华丽的甩腕动作，然后猛地滑翔启动朝舰外飞去，在他们眼前划过一道美丽的银光，动量的反冲让后方静止着的银蓝色机甲轻晃了晃。

“Shatner先生一定站在左边了。”同样站在左边的Chris扑哧笑了出来，他们的分工毫无悬念，毕竟Zach可是个左撇子，由他控制右脑是更有逻辑的选择。

“他们干得不错，显而易见。”Zach紧张地吸了口气。

他对即将到来的事情毫无把握。

Chris看起来也有些局促，他看了Zach一眼，又有点不自在地把视线移开，开始再度检查他们的武器能量情况。

Zach觉得他有必要说些什么来缓和这种令他头皮发麻的不安。

“你最近约会的那个……那个女孩儿，挺不错的我是说。她是个英国人？”还没等他想清楚到底该说什么，这句话就这么从他嘴里溜出来了。像是它一直在那儿似的。但Zach知道这作为开场白简直蠢毙了。

“爱尔兰人，事实上。她确实不错。”Chris又开始舔嘴唇了，这个话题大概没能让他舒服一点，不过他还是打算继续下去，“那么，你之前交往的那个男友……你们大概过的也挺好？”

“男友？”Zach挑起一边眉毛。他都不知道自己什么时候又多了个男朋友。

“传言，网上的传言，你知道的。”Chris僵硬地比划了一下，补充了一句，“有个年轻的歌手发了几张你家附近的图到instagram上，他长得也挺不错的。”

“你看到了？我是说你有——你有Ins的账号？”Zach甚至都忘记否定他有个男朋友，他不过只是见了那个小歌手几面，但Chris居然会开始网络社交这件事更加让他感到惊讶。

Chris摇了摇头。“我没有。我对……那些还是一窍不通。”他稍微别过头去，“我在朋友那里……不小心看见的。”

朋友。Zach的喉咙梗塞了一下，他知道Chris说的大概是他女朋友。

“这至少算是个进步？你变得，唔，活泼了不少。这是好事。她干得不错。”

Zach几乎想把自己的脸埋进一边的操作台上了。他心里明明正发了疯似的嫉妒那个能在晚上把头靠在Chris怀里的姑娘，虽然她足够漂亮——但Zach大概不介意脑补自己扯着她的头发把她从Chris身边拉开。

如果Leonard在这里，他一定会冷冷嘲笑Zach。

他一定是疯了。对他分手了好几年、结束合作关系也有一年多的朋友依旧保留着这么疯狂的占有欲。

他一定会把Chris吓跑的。

这个念头在Zach脑袋里冒了出来，他的理智告诉他在这个关键时刻他这么想绝对不是好兆头……他正努力挣扎着试图把它强压下去，揍扁它，把它挤压成小小的一团，打包塞在他心里最见不得人的角落里。

“Kirk舰长，Spock先生，你们准备好了么？我们要开始神经对接了。”小C提醒。

他和Chris是朋友。

Zach咬着牙告诉自己。

打开它……毫无保留……让他的意识和记忆向另一个人敞开……

你能做到的。

一阵白光侵占了他的视线，从炫目到逐渐柔和……Zach感到自己的身体陷入了虚空，他的知觉正从意识的浅层剥离，从一个点慢慢晕开，逐渐伸展，无限蔓延……直到细小的触角触到了另一个存在。

那个意识是那么熟悉，轻盈纯净如同Chris的笑靥，柔软温暖如同Chris的肌肤，干净清爽如同Chris的味道。

Zach无比自然地拥住了那个意识。甚至带着迫不及待的渴望。

这一点都不难。

然后他开始看到一些画面。零碎的画面。

他和Chris的相拥。

他们的第一次亲吻。

红地毯上的闪光灯。

他们在床上……Chris在洛杉矶的家里。

Zach的意识被某种棉絮般轻软的情绪填满了。

他们进行地相当顺利。

然而下一瞬，画面切换，他看到了一张陌生的床。

Chris躺在上面……侧卧着……光裸的肩膀上散落着一些陌生的漆黑的长发。

Zach被捶了一拳。

他踉跄着后退。

不仅他在后退……他感觉到了一层陡然树立的透明屏障，一股不容抗拒的力量正推挤着他，逼着他离开。

Chris也不想让他看见。

眼前的一切轰然崩塌、分崩离析。

白昼沦为黑夜。

“同步率急速下跌，先已跌至不足50%，对接失败，对接失败，红色警报……”

小C惊惶的叫声伴随着剧烈的头痛刺入Zach的大脑。

他看不清Chris了，但他能听到他细碎的急促的呼吸……同样痛苦，同样无奈。

他们失败了。

 

05.

“Chris……你还好么，Chris？”Zach屏住呼吸，头痛逐渐缓和了一些，不过他还是坚信自己的脑袋刚刚被劈开了一次。

“我还活着。”Chris微弱地呻吟了一声，他也从之前的回忆片段中醒了过来，摇晃了一下脑袋，试图去够左手边的推进器，“我们能动么？”

“可以试试。”Zach说。他同时伸出了右手，下意识地想去抓Chris的手，不过最后还是先一步落在了推进器上。他故意无视了浮在右侧视野的显示危险的红色同步率数字和警报声。

就算听不见任何声响，他们也能感到不远处的空间里爆炸能量带来的力场和粒子分布的改变，整艘船正带着尚未脱离支架的机甲一起有节奏地震动着。

毫无疑问，战斗已经开始。

无论如何他们还是得继续。Zach强迫自己忘记之前在Chris记忆里看到的画面，反复强调，Leonard他们已经投入了战斗，这是一件生死攸关的大事。如果他们做不到这个，两位老人就要被迫承担双倍的责任与风险。

Chris也在努力。至少这一刻，他们确实心意相通。

银蓝色机甲的右腿往前迈了一小步，Chris松了口气。

可下一瞬，机甲的左腿只抬起了一小半，Zach的膝盖承受了巨大的压力，就像要从他自己的身体撕裂开一样——同时那噩梦般的疼痛再次钻入他的大脑，撕扯着他的左右半球，这让他再也无法承受。

巨大的机体在痛楚喘息溢出Zach嘴角的时候同步发出了一声哀鸣般的轰响，金属左膝猝不及防地跪倒在地，与底下的支架发生了猛烈的撞击。

Chris只来得及用右手撑住了另一边支架。

Zach痛苦地闭着眼跪倒在地，Chris知道他们没法继续下去了。他摸索着摘下了头盔，主动中断链接。凌乱的金发被汗水沾湿了凌乱地贴在他的额头上，他慌乱地朝Zach伸出手。“你没事吧，Zach？”

Zach跪在地面上，甚至没有力气解开链接带。疼痛渐渐散去，但他像是刚跑了马拉松一样，体力和精神双重虚脱。

“Zachary？你们在哪里？”

此时通讯器清晰地传来Leonard的声音，同时还有一连串巨大的爆炸声、伴随着电流不稳的滋滋声。

“我们需要你们的掩护，操，这该死的章鱼怪大概有半个曼哈顿那么大，我们只轰掉了它一条腿！它还有其他好几十条！”Bill的声音轰隆作响，带着不间断的喘气声，“他妈的这玩意儿抓住了我的腿！Lenny我们的相位炮呢啊啊啊啊——”

“还有五秒能量准备，Bill你试一下右手的剑！”

“我他妈不是George……shit！！！！！！”

一连串流畅的诅咒怒骂被晃动不稳的电流音掩蔽了。

Chris扶起Zach，两人无奈又焦虑地对视了一眼。

大概半分钟后。

“混小子你们他妈到底哪儿玩去了！”又一声怒吼炸雷般从通讯器传了出来。

“Bill，你别激动，你的右手在流血……”

“我知道，Len，别动你的肩膀，我觉得它可能脱臼了。”

Chris小小呼了口气，按下通讯器，战战兢兢地回复：“我们很抱歉，出了点问题无法启动……”

对面沉默了。

又是一阵轰隆声，接连不断的震荡波持续了足足十几秒。

“他们会没事的吧，Zach？”Chris带着内疚问。

“Bill和Leonard……一定会没事的。他们足够强。”Zach抓着Chris的手站起来，他终于能感觉到他的左腿了。

“Zachary，Christopher，等我们回去以后……一定要好好谈谈。”

Leonard的声音冷冷地传过来，听起来笼罩着极度暗黑的气场。

 

——

“所以，解释？”Leonard斜靠在舰桥中央的控制台上，左手到肩膀的位置还挂着绷带，这是刚才小C的作品，它说大概三个小时后他就可以安然无恙。

“我们精神对接失败了。无法达到预期的同步率。”Zach率先开口，声音里显而易见的紧张。

“我们试了好多次。”Chris正和他并肩站着，垂着脑袋，躲避着来自Leonard的目光，就像个做错事的小学生。

“原因？”Leonard的嘴严厉地抿成了一条直线。

Zach仰起头，深吸了口气。“是我的失误，我没有办法收敛心神，屏蔽掉脑子里的杂念。”他坦率地承接着Leonard责难的目光，他知道老人一定知道他所指为何。

Leonard皱着眉，看起来一点都不打算就这么放过他。“我很失望，Zachary。你一点没有顾全大局。让我们两位老人冲锋陷阵？这一点也不像绅士所为。”

Zach的脸色苍白极了，痛苦地抿唇。他向来视Leonard为最重要的朋友和长辈，此时他毫不留情的指责如重锤一次次击打在他心上，但他却不得不承认Leonard说得没错。是他咎由自取。Leonard受了伤，Bill也是，这让他感到无比内疚和抱歉。

“……对不起。”

“是我的错。”几乎同时，Chris脱口而出。

“现在倒是很默契？”Leonard讽刺般挑眉，“无论你们的小脑袋瓜里在纠结什么，现在都得放到一边去，明白么？”

“……也许我们做不到。”Zach认输似的叹气，他深褐色的眼里带着失落和颓然，“Leonard……我们不是你们。从来都不是。”他痛苦地抓了把头发，手无力地垂搭着自己的肩膀。

“你和Bill……你们如此默契，从来密不可分。”他的声音小了下去，“有的时候，我也会羡慕。”

Zach感觉到了Chris看过来的目光，里面藏着惊讶和一丝难过。他此刻已无力回应。

也许这是他第一次在他面前表现出脆弱，但他也许从来没有别人认为的那么坚定和强大。对Chris的感情经过那么多年的缠绕发酵越来越无法掩藏，那种必须深埋在心底的渴望打败了他。那就像一根刺，把他的冷静和理智搅得一塌糊涂。

Leonard轻叹了口气，他走上前去，用完好的那只手拍了拍Zach的后颈，就像安抚。“我和Bill是挚友，但我们走过的这么多年也并不是毫无争执。这显然不是一件容易的事。”

Zach苦笑了一下。他低下头去。“你看，问题就出在这里。无论发生什么，你们都是最好的朋友。而我们……我们不一样。”

“Zachary？”Chris听到后惊讶地抬头，他咬住了嘴唇，蓝眼睛里再度闪过受伤的痕迹。

“噢，有什么大不了的。”Bill的声音突然从身后响了起来，他大踏步走了过来，腿还有点跛。他路过Chris的时候大力拍了一下年轻人的肩膀，然后不赞同地看着Zach。“就因为你们睡过？”

Chris的脸腾地红了，Zach知道自己也好不到那里去。这太尴尬了。

“我以为这不是秘密了？”Bill瞪圆了眼睛，戏剧性地摊了摊手。Leonard毫无威慑力地瞪了他一眼。Bill嬉笑着凑过去搂住老朋友的肩膀。“放轻松，孩子们。我和Lenny这么多年躺在一张床上不知有几百回了，干过的有趣的事儿可不止睡那么简单，例如有一次我们……”

“Bill。”Leonard半是好笑半是警告地把胳膊搭在开始满嘴跑火车的某人肩上，用力拍了拍，“饶了他们吧。”

Zach不自然地咳嗽起来，Chris也咧开了嘴。

“但这些都不是重点。”

Bill突然收敛了笑容。当他严肃起来的时候威严几乎是与生俱来。

“你们知道什么是重点么？”他眯起眼，目光严厉地扫过Chris，然后是Zach。“你是Kirk，而他是Spock。这才是重点。”

Zach张了张嘴，似乎打算辩驳。十年来他一直在抵触着这种说法，他是一个演员，他抗拒着别人把他当成Spock的目光，也不喜欢把Chris当成Kirk，他们骨子里差异太大了……而且他们之间……也并不是Kirk和Spock。

“嘘，先别想着反驳。”Bill犀利地堵住了Zach的话，他晃了晃手指。“年轻人，你们经历过的一切都不新鲜了。”

“星际迷航……”Leonard怀念般叹息了一句，让那个词以一种最迷人的姿态从嘴里滚过，“我们一辈子都无法摆脱。”

“那些不仅仅是角色和几部电影。是精神，是灵魂，从你扮演他们开始，你们就是他们了。”Bill闭着眼投入地说，语调抑扬顿挫地起伏，就像念着一段诗句，“Spock和Kirk的情谊给你们之间造成的羁绊，可以超越时空，甚至不仅仅是一辈子的事。这远远不是普通的友谊和情情爱爱那么简单。”

Bill这段话显然不仅仅是说给两个年轻人听的。他也为了自己，为了Leonard。

Leonard注视着Bill，眼里是全然的信任和欣赏。他们抵着彼此的肩膀，根本不用多余的言辞，就已经是刚才那段话最好的佐证。

“傻小子们，你们原本还有足够的时间去理解这些，但现在情况紧迫，所以我必须踢你们的屁股逼你们快点想明白，懂么？”Bill装作怒气腾腾的模样，作势抬起膝盖。

Chris配合地躲闪了一下，肩膀擦过Zach的。

Zach侧头看着那双明澈的蓝眼睛，听到了心里有什么东西融化的声音。

 

——

Leonard和Bill暂时打退了硅基怪兽的进攻，小R说经过他们的计算预测，距离下一次战斗至少还有三天时间。

他们必须好好利用这点时间。如果另一架机甲无法投入战斗，胜利只能是天方夜谭。

Zach躺在为他准备的用来休息的舱室里，瞪着天花板。Bill刚才的话还在他脑子里反复回响，这让他根本无法入睡。

他开始思考为何他不喜欢别人把他看成Spock。这个答案是显然的，因为他是个职业的演员，他不希望别人把他的角色定型。任何一个角色，哪怕他再喜欢再满意，也不该掩去其他角色的光辉。

Leonard在这方面也许也经历过类似的挣扎，但是他最终屈服了。Zach必须承认，Spock这个角色对Leonard的意义更加重要。至少以前在他心里，Spock也的确就是Leonard。这个世界上不会再有比Leonard更适合诠释Spock的人了，连他自己也不行。

那么他为何会对别人把他和Chris看成Kirk和Spock心怀不满呢？在很久以前，他们一起宣传电影的时候，Zach自己也开过类似的玩笑，说他和Chris的关系就和企业号的舰长大副一样，融洽深厚不可分割。

……为什么不一样？

是因为Zach是个公私分明的人，并不喜欢私生活被标签化？

不，不是的。

Zach心里有个声音大声地响了起来。他必须对自己诚实。

因为他们失败了。没有和那两个传奇人物一样，让感情延续下去，直到死亡……不，连死亡都无法分开。

Zach翻了个身，把脸埋进了自己的臂弯。

答案是，他嫉妒Kirk和Spock的关系。因为他想要而得不到。

 

舱房外忽然传来了敲门声。

Zach的呼吸停滞了几秒，然后跳了起来，跑去开门。

和他想的一样，门外是Chris。

他换上了小C给他们的衣物，那是一件深绿色的V领T恤，柔软舒适的布料紧贴着他的肩膀和胸口，连日舞台剧的演出确实让他精瘦了不少，肌肉线条却更加完美。

Zach脑子里突然冒出了一个念头，至少他不用像Leonard一样，那么多年提心吊胆地担心他的舰长的体重了。

“不打算让我进去么？”Chris斜倚着门框，双手环抱在胸前。他微笑了一下，蓝眼睛弯出两道甜蜜的弧。

Zach的喉咙紧了一下，他连忙侧过身，让Chris进来。

Chris看了一眼Zach的床，犹豫了一会儿，没有坐下，而是倚在桌前。

“抱歉。”他突然开口，看向Zach。

“什么？”Zach没有反应过来。

Chris指了指自己的太阳穴，局促地轻笑了一下。“我并不是故意让你看到那个的。”

Zach意识到Chris是说在精神链接时他看见的Chris和那个女人躺在床上的画面。显然Chris也知道他看见了什么，而且他不想让Zach看见。

“没关系，哥们。”Zach张开双臂，做出无所谓的样子，摊了摊手，“你明白的。我只是有些尴尬。”

“所以，我们没事咯？”Chris咬了咬嘴唇，从下方抬眼看着Zach，婴儿蓝的眼睛坦荡而毫无防备。

“还是好朋友。”Zach迎向Chris伸过来的手，轻击了下掌，努力掩去声音里突然冒出来的干涩。

“好朋友。”Chris低低地重复了一句。他握住了Zach的手掌，没有松开。“Zach，我想我们该好好练习一下？”

“什么？”Zach看着他们交握的双手，因为掌心突如其来的温热而失神。

Chris忽然站了起来，保持着和Zach十指交缠的姿势，和他对面而立。他们之间的距离一下子靠得极尽，Zach甚至能看清Chris暗金色睫毛投在眼睑上的暗影，还有他光滑肌肤上的每一处小小的雀斑。

“Zach……”Chris的呼吸拂过Zach的脸颊，“我们应该练习一下如何更好地融合？”

Zach的目光像是被黏在了那略微张开的暗粉色带着细小纹路的嘴唇上，通过描绘那迷人的曲线想象着那柔软香甜的触感。

融合。这两个词直接让Zach全身的热血都开始往某个部位涌去。

就像Chris的提议不仅仅是让他们精神融合……至少他的身体也难以避免地受到了暗示。

Zach挣扎在自控的边缘，当他幡然醒悟的时候，他已经不受控制地贴在Chris身上，捧着Chris的脸颊，拇指在那柔软肌肤上暧昧地摩擦。

而Chris瞪大了蔚蓝色的眼睛，身体下意识后仰，被Zach圈在怀里的肩膀肌肉绷得紧紧的，一副被吓坏了的模样。

Zach刷的收回了手，像是被电了一样后退了一小步，姿势狼狈地揉了揉脸。

“呃，Zachary？”Chris一脸不明所以，他尴尬地舔了舔嘴唇。

Zach咽了口唾沫，拼命警告自己不能做出扑上去咬一口的举动。他胡乱跟Chris点了点头就冲出了自己的房间，就像丢盔弃甲落荒而逃。

 

——

Zach站在Leonard的房间门口，深吸了口气，再度确认了自己的脸色和身体状态都平静下来，开始敲门。

他大概敲了足足有十分钟，然后门被猛地拉开了，发出可怜的吱呀声。

“你最好有足够的理由在这个点出现在这里，小子。”站在门口的是一脸怒容的Bill，他披着一件睡衣，发丝乱翘，看着Zach的眼神就像恨不得手里正端着枪。

Zach因为这毫无预料的场面尴尬了起来。“呃，我想找Leonard……我大概没走错？”

Leonard睡眼惺忪地从Bill身后冒出来，身上还披着刚才穿在Bill身上的外衣。Zach一下子觉得相当窘迫，但他还是必须把话说出来。

“Leonard，我想问你，你愿不愿意，呃……”Zach不知道他到底积攒了多少勇气才能顶着被Bill光子鱼雷似的眼神轰成渣的压力说出这句话，“和我共同驾驶机甲？我觉得我们应该可以……”

Leonard挑起一边眉毛。

Bill先替他下了结论，一个个单词从牙缝里地蹦出来。“没。门。儿。如果你再不赶紧滚蛋，我现在真要踹你屁股了。”

Leonard笑了起来，他安抚般捏了捏Bill的肩膀，然而转向Zach。“你想认输？这不像你，Zachary。我必须同意Bill的话，这件事需要你和Christopher共同完成。”

Bill叉着腰哼了一声，一脸“听懂没还不滚蛋”的不耐烦表情。

Zach只好在门砰得撞到自己鼻尖之前及时转身离开了。

 

06.

第二天一大早Zach就在小C金属手指的冰凉触感下醒了过来，辗转难眠了一夜之后，他大概只胡乱睡了三个小时，整个大脑都还处于尚未重建的废墟状态。

他浑浑噩噩地穿上衣服走出房门，知道现在看起来应该就像僵尸梦游，虽然他已经用尽全力把自己的头发捋顺了。

在跟着小C穿过几层甲板之后，Zach来到一间相对空旷的房间里，其他人已经到了，而Zach一眼就看到了Chris。他昨天回到房间的时候Chris已经离开了，不过他显然也没睡好。

Chris正歪歪斜斜地靠在一张桌子前，怀里抱着团成一团的外套，下巴压在衣服上面，蓝眼睛湿漉漉的一片朦胧，金发乱得像是刚从一场龙卷风中幸存下来。看到Zach走过来，他慢悠悠地晃了晃脑袋，眼神总算聚焦了一点，并且露出了一个傻兮兮的但是Zach觉得可爱极了的笑脸。

Zach顺理成章地走过去，撞了一下Chris的肩膀，然后和他并肩站在了一块儿。

Chris的体温正暖融融的从他们相触的地方传过来，Zach在感到舒服的同时愈发昏昏欲睡，他的头随时都有可能直接倒到Chris肩上。

他们保持了这个姿势好一会儿，直到几分钟之后Zach才反应过来，这根本不是任何一部星际迷航电影的拍摄现场。

“年轻的Spock先生，Kirk舰长，看到你们如此融洽我太开心了。”小C感情充沛地激动地说道，他甚至抬起胳膊来抹了抹不存在的泪花。

Zach直起身子，在看到Leonard的目光似笑非笑地扫过来的时候，略微不自在的感觉让他彻底清醒了。

“我们还需要更多的练习。”Chris也醒了过来，他清了清嗓子，语气认真，正如昨天他来征求Zach意见时候一样，“我们必须做到这个。”

“心灵融合，精神同步，链接，随便说什么。”Zach自然地接下了Chris没说完的话。

小R看向Leonard，问：“年长的Spock先生是否有什么建议？”

Leonard还没来得及说话，Bill抢先说：“喝酒，摔跤，放开一切的性爱。”说完朝瞬间呆滞了的Chris眨了眨眼。

Leonard捏了一把Bill的后腰，然后一脸镇静地开口：“我建议你们按照自己最习惯的方式来。你们有什么最喜欢一起做的事情么？”

“文字游戏算么？”Zach和Chris同时问。

“下流话，双关语，火辣的前戏？”Bill兴致勃勃地问，然后得到了Leonard再一次毫不吝啬力道的友爱提醒。这一次是在肚子上。

Zach默默地把视线转移到了地面上。他才不会承认Bill说的也并不是那么毫无根据……至少这一他和Chris都相当热衷的游戏在私下场合确实可能会以类似方式收场。

“我们还一起打球。”Chris提出。

“健身。”Zach补充。

“散步。”

“冲浪。”

“他看我做饭。”

“我也有打下手！”

“……还有遛狗。”

“玩Noah。”

“是的，每次都是我来管教照顾他，而你负责陪他玩耍。”Zach毫无威慑力地瞪了开怀大笑的Chris一眼。

“唔你比我更有耐心嘛，好爸爸。”Chris嬉笑着说，“而我最喜欢和孩子们玩。”

Zach挑了挑眉毛，双手抱胸，瞥了Chris一眼，哼哼道：“最佳宠物——别人家的狗。”

“我不介意Noah变成我家的。”Chris毫不脸红。

“去领证。”Bill冷不丁地插了一句。

“什么？”

Zach和Chris同时回头，一左一右，连头偏转的角度都一模一样。

“Bill觉得你们的默契度完全没有问题。”Leonard解释说明：“去试试链接。”

 

——

“准备好了么？”再一次带上了头盔，Zach感到手心正在冒汗。

“这个问题大概永远不会有答案。”Chris深吸了口气，紧张地笑了一下，“但是，我想我永远欢迎你，Zach。”

Zach的心因为Chris的话平静了一些。他闭了一下眼睛，突然意识到，他留在这里的原因——大概是因为Chris希望他留下。

再度站在他身边。无论是在荧屏里、生活中，还是战场上。这确实是Zach一直所渴望的事。

而现在一切真的发生了。

Zach觉得自己做好了准备。

 

十五分钟后。

“遮羞反应的问题大概解决了。不过我有些怀疑那是因为你们还没有来得及更深入地链接就止步了。那段回忆很美妙，嗯？”Leonard一直站在小R边上读着数据。

Zach摘下了头盔，这大概很有必要，头盔现在看起来有别的用处，例如遮掩一些本来不该出现的反应。

他和Chris犯了另一个错误。

刚刚在链接的时候，他们走进了一段共同回忆，那是在第十一部电影拍摄期间，他们一起参加完某次酒会回来，然后一块儿回到了Chris的拖车里。

Zach想那大概是Chris的回忆，因为在他清醒的记忆里，他只能记得那个晚上Chris绯红的脸颊上滚烫的触感，还有同样红红的鼻尖压在他脸颊上的亲昵。

但是他们就那样拥抱着彼此躺在不算宽敞的沙发上。Chris几乎像是趴在Zach身上，他们的身体贴得严丝合缝。

他们那时候还是朋友，不过那天之后就不再只是朋友了。

重新度过那个夜晚对于Zach来说实在太诱惑了。

他的手不受控制地在Chris被拉开的衬衫下穿行，感受着那久违的肌肤的触感，却在更进一步之前停了下来。

哪怕当时他的大脑已被酒精点燃，他依旧足够清醒，身上这个喝得不少的家伙并没有任何对同性感兴趣的征兆。

“Zach……”可是Chris在呼唤他。他近乎执拗地把退缩的Zach重新拉了回来，并且让他们的腿更紧地缠在一起，哪怕这个姿势别扭极了。

之后Zach再也顾不上其他。

沉浸在这段回忆里的Zach也是。他太渴望Chris了，哪怕他曾经想抽身离去，但Chris没有对他表现出拒绝，他能感觉到，另一个意识就像Chris当时做的事情那样，温柔却坚定地拉住了他退行的脚步。

他们的链接再一次失败了，因为他们同时陷入了回忆追溯之中。

Zach抬起头看着Chris的侧脸。

Chris微阖着眼睛，脸颊上泛着红晕，Zach突然很想知道那触感是否和回忆里一般滚烫。

不过在他伸出手去之前，警报大作，舰船猛烈地晃动起来。

“舰船不小心驶入了BK33人埋下的陷阱，这是个小型硅基怪物群，敌人释放出来的信息素干扰了自动驾驶系统。”小R飞快地转了起来。

“可以手动驾驶么？”Leonard第一个反应过来。

“我们一个人负责方向和速度，另一个人控制武器系统。”小R期待地看着他们。

“你们愣着干嘛，还不快去？”Bill拍了拍自己的伤腿，瞪着Zach和Chris。

这是舰长的命令。

 

Zach冲上舰桥、坐上导航员的位置之后，才发现他对眼前的按钮一无所知。“你试过这个么！”他扭头问Chris。

Chris正手忙脚乱地和眼前一连串不同的启动器搏斗。他的声音里显然透着紧张：“你是说开车还是打游戏？我都干过。老天我当然没……”

舰船下一秒嗖得开始加速。

“你干了什么？”Zach紧紧抓着扶手，船身开始颠簸，他的声音也随着一颤一颤的，他打赌有什么东西不断地撞击着飞船的外壳。

“我不知道。”Chris咬牙说，他手里还紧紧抓着某个类似方向盘的东西，他尝试着朝左边稍稍扭了一些，他们的船大概立刻偏移了九十度直接撞入了一堆硅基生物中。

“太恶心了。”Zach嫌弃地看着一个大蜒蚰似的土黄色的东西猛地撞上他们正前方的显示屏，炸裂成一滩，身体组织飞溅的感觉几乎像是喷洒在了他们脸上。 

“这大概比直接驾驶着机甲冲到外面徒手捏爆它们好一些。”Chris试图安慰Zach。

Zach直接感到胃里开始翻滚。他呻吟了一句。

“试试武器？”Chris说。

Zach犹豫着按下某个键。

一道激光束从他们的飞船装载的能量炮里射了出去，一大堆的硅基怪物消失在光束行进的方向上，然而更多的类似的怪物正在外面的太空中蠕动漂浮，争先恐后地撞上来。

情况毫无好转。显示屏开始出现裂痕，船身的其他部分大概也是。

“Chris，你得改变航向。”Zach说，“不然我们能量用完之前就自爆了。”他的脑子飞快地转动着。“当我下一次攻击之后，你立刻控制着飞船在朝清理干净的方向突围，它们再次包围需要时间，我们也许可以冲出去。你能做到么？”

Chris犹豫着吸了口气。“我可以试试。”

“我想听肯定的答案。”Zach皱了皱眉。他需要点信心。

“你旁边坐的不是Jim Kirk。”Chris随口回了一句，他全神贯注地盯着屏幕和手里的控制器，表情谨慎，但足够镇定。

Zach忽然松了口气。

他为身边坐的是Chris Pine感到高兴。

“现在开始了！”他大喊一声。

强度更高的能量束炸飞了面前的硅基怪物，爆炸带来的持续的白光尚未消退，Chris没有丝毫犹豫地推进了控制器开始加速。

飞船在爆炸的余波中向前冲去，更加剧烈的颠簸就像漩涡中的水流一样撕扯着船身和人体。

Zach脑海里什么都不剩下了。

他握住了Chris放在控制器上的手。

他们没有精神对接，但是他知道什么时候该按下发射键，就像Chris知道何时加速。

“我们做到了。”

带着飞船脱困之后，Chris软软地靠向椅背，就像虚脱了一般。

“所以，练习起到作用了？”Zach想也不想地问。

Chris笑了起来，他看着Zach，慢慢舔了舔唇。“你是说文字游戏，还是刚才失败的链接？”

 

——

“我知道他们能行。”Bill对坐在身边的Leonard说。他们一直坐在Zach和Chris身后。

“足够的默契，当然。”Leonard点了点头，“就和我们当年一样。”

“其实我也会反省，是的，Lenny，我用了反省这个词。但我依旧不觉得自己是错的。”Bill固执地添了一句，“我之前说的话……我们像是在干涉他们的人生。”

“因为你暗示了我们也曾经有过一段？”Leonard挑眉。

“暗示？曾经？一段？”Bill不满地嘟嘴，“我们现在难道分手了么，Lenny？”

Leonard无奈地笑了起来，拍了拍Bill的手。“你已经说过啦，我们的关系早就没法用友谊或者爱情来概括了，这个根本不重要。”

“但他们还没想通，别说我们年轻的时候没纠结过，Len。他们本来大概也可以花一辈子慢慢想，虽然我不能保证人人都能和你我那么聪明。”Bill摇头。

关心别人并不是他的作风，不过也许Chris那俩小子可以是个意外。

Leonard轻柔地宽慰道：“Bill，这是危机关头。而且我们不过是想让他们放下芥蒂，他们本来就有那么默契。”

“说的没错。当年肯定不是我撺掇他们滚床的。”Bill耸了耸肩，“一切都是自然发生。帮助年轻人少走弯路是美德。”

“他们还有大把的时间。可再多的时间也……”Leonard突然说不下去了。不够。还是不够。

Leonard摊开Bill放在他掌心的手，看着那些被时光磨得更深也更多枝蔓的纹路。

“Lenny，我这辈子已经足够完美了。”Bill难得地严肃起来，那句耳语般的感慨听起来更像叹气。他浅褐色的眼睛专注地看着身边同样白发苍苍的老友。“更完美的事情大概是能在你身边多待一刻。”

Leonard静静地回应着Bill炽热的目光。然后他笑了起来，瘦削的脸颊上出现了深深的笑涡。

“就像现在一样。”

“像现在一样。”Bill脸上也出现了宁静的笑意。他握紧了Leonard的手。

 

07.

“同步率已达到54%，67%，75%，76%，75%……链接终止。”

机械音停了下来，Zach摘下头盔。他半是沮丧半是烦躁地站了起来，扯落了身上的链接带。

“Zach，我们在进步。”Chris也跟着站了起来，走到Zach身后，手掌覆上Zach的肩胛，试图安慰他失落的朋友。

Zach抿嘴叹了口气。“这远远不够，Chris。Leonard他们的同步率超过了95%。我们这样根本没法很好地驾驶机甲，就算上了战场也会是累赘。”

Chris的声音也有些不确定。“我们还有时间。”

“明天。明天是最后的机会，如果我们没法驾驶企业号，大概就再也回不去了。”Zach忧虑地抱着双手，他不是没想过和Chris一起面对死亡，不过那是在几十年以后家里温暖的大床上，而不是在离家好几个银河系远的冷冰冰的太空里，变成一坨被恶心的硅基生物吞噬的残渣。

“再试一下，Zach，别放弃。我才是那个一贯信心缺乏的家伙啊。”Chris继续温柔地安慰Zach。从来到太空开始，他就变成了更加镇定的那个。

Zach皱起眉，苦笑着摇头。“我们还有什么没试过的么，Chris？”

他们需要交流。

Zach开始时候很抵触这个。他能在所有人面前、在网络上侃侃而谈，却向来不喜欢让这种自我剖白太过于深入。

但那是Chris，和其他人不一样，他只是盘腿坐在那里安静地微笑，就能让Zach感到安心。

他们面对面坐了一个上午，不停地聊天，从各自小时候的轶事说到他们相遇之后，甚至……他们在分手之后第一次坐在一起，心平气和地回顾了当初那段感情。

Zach记得自己似乎再次提到了纽约。那次搬家大概是他们分手的导火索，但他知道真正打败他们的不是距离。

纽约和洛杉矶再远，也不过是一张机票的事。

可他每次飞越几千公里把Chris抱在怀里、抵着他的肩大笑出声的时候，却无法避免地在想，他们的这种关系能持续多久。

他们之前显然有着不同的人生，星际迷航让他们相遇和彼此吸引。可电影会结束，他不是Spock，他也不是Kirk，他们会回到各自的生活里，做回平凡而普通的人，会因为琐事吵架，会因为现实而心灰意懒。

也许是Chris缺乏安全感。也许是因为Zach没有足够的信心。

他是一个太过实际的人，Zach心想，也许他有文艺而感性的一面，也有理想主义情怀，但他习惯了只去思考那些确实发生、或者掌控在计划内的事。当时的他面对Chris的动摇和犹豫根本没有做出任何挽回。

如果他当时给了承诺，他和Chris是否就不会分开？这个问题在Zach的大脑里盘桓许久，最终他还是没有问出口。

这假设也是没有意义，因为Zach根本给不出承诺。

他担心一切都是因为那部电影。他们扮演着那两个角色，入戏太深，产生了彼此不可分割的错觉。三部曲一旦结束，他们会渐行渐远，本来就交集不多的生活逐渐变成平行线，他会变成Chris许多普通圈内朋友中的一个，直到所有的牵绊都烟消云散。

但当电影真的结束了，直到今天——Zach坐在Chris对面，膝盖抵着膝盖，看着那双清澈纯粹的蔚蓝色眼睛，笑起来时微皱的眼角和鼓起的脸颊……他知道他的脉搏和呼吸都骗不了自己，他依旧被眼前的人深深吸引，就和十年前一样。

他们结束了，可Zach没有走出来。

Chris当然还喜欢着他，就像他们十年前初遇时候那样，他毫无芥蒂地大笑，并不顾忌与Zach的肢体接触。

但就像Zach当时小心翼翼地守着朋友的界限不曾逾越一样，他现在更不敢试图往回跨出那一步，尝试他们之间是否能回到过去。

于是他们用尽一切办法让彼此坦率，希望过去的阴影不会影响到精神融合，可还是一次次的失败。

Zach想他大概知道问题的症结出自哪儿。他们试图化解过去，却小心翼翼地避开了现在，也绝口不提未来。

可问题横亘在那儿，他们早晚得跨过去。或者带着它一起在这片太空化作碎片。

“Chris。”Zach深吸了口气，他把手放在Chris的肩膀上。Chris的体温隔着薄薄的白色t恤传过来，他的指尖开始不受控制地发颤。

Chris抬起头来，表情中带着期待。

大概有成百上千的句子正在不停地从Zach脑子里钻出来，感情就像溃堤之后的洪水一样在他四肢百骸肆意奔流，但那不确定就像一张密不透风的膜，封缄了全部语言。

他张开了嘴，却说不出那个正确的句子，反而自动莫名其妙地逮住了脑子里突然溜过去的一个念头丢了出去。 

“下次……我是说回去以后，把女朋友带出来，我们一起吃个饭？”

Zach说完就觉得自己蠢毙了，他现在想一头扎进太空让硅基章鱼怪把自己勒死。

Chris看起来说不上是惊讶还是失望，他没有立刻回应，而是站了起来，拍了拍裤子。

“小C说搏击训练有助于让我们提高协调性。我们可以试试。”

 

当Chris一拳直接揍过来的时候Zach差一点忘了躲闪。他呆呆站在原地，心想自己大概真的惹恼了Chris，挨揍也许能清醒清醒。

但Chris的拳头只是擦着Zach的脸颊落到了空气里。

“投入一些，Zachary。”Chris不满的声音钻进Zach的耳朵，与此同时他毫不留情地用膝盖顶了一记Zach的肚子，作为他走神的代价。

不算太猛烈的疼痛让Zach全身的肌肉绷紧了。他本能地反应过来，在Chris下一拳打过来的时候准确地挡住了，但他没有还手。

“Chris，我不想弄伤你。”他皱了皱眉，似乎毫不怀疑搏击的输赢。

“只是练习，Zach。”Chris敏捷地移动着，手上做着拳击的姿势，“而且我最近经常健身，你怎么知道我一定会输？”

话音未落，Chris再度出拳，速度确实超出了Zach的预料，但他还是有余力躲了过去并且捏住了Chris的手腕。

Chris反应极快地转了个身，在Zach的上腹来了一肘子。

“你下手真狠啊，Christopher。”Zach咬牙，腹部尖锐的疼痛让他嘶嘶地抽着气，看来留下淤青是难免的了。不过他还是没有松开Chris的手腕，而是干脆利落地猛地往下一扯扭到背后。当然他控制了力道，没有真的让Chris脱臼。

Chris挣扎起来，Zach的另一只手绕过Chris的脖子按住了他的肩，把他整个人困在怀里。

“天赋决定输赢。”

Zach得意洋洋地挑眉，不顾现在受了两处伤的人是他。他的嘴唇几乎压着Chris的耳朵，他们的身体紧密贴合，这让他瞳孔放大，呼吸急促，声音也随之变得低哑。

“未必。”

Chris转过头来，脸颊擦过Zach的嘴唇。他挑起一边嘴角，这个略带狡黠的微笑瞬间击中了Zach，让他不由自主地放松了手下的力道。

然后Chris忽然间动了，他抬腿踹向Zach的膝盖，Zach来不及防备，但他对Chris的动作隐隐有所预料，所以他本能地后退了一小步。

Chris的手还没有完全挣脱，他被拉住了，重心不稳地向Zach身上倒去，Zach踉跄着退了几步摔倒在地，Chris紧跟着摔下来压在他身上。

“我会死在上战场之前。”Zach呻吟着，脊背和肚子无处不疼，“而且还是用这种方式死在你身下。”他直挺挺地躺着，哀怨地盯着天花板，心想如果现在他的对手是Shatner的话，大概他已经失去意识了。

Chris的手指抓着Zach衬衫的领口，脸紧贴着Zach的胸口大笑着。气流钻进衣襟拂过肌肤， 细微的麻痒感让Zach也一块儿笑了起来。

大概笑够了，Chris才抬起头来，蓝眼睛里还含着薄薄水气。

“你知道么，Zachary，我已经很久没有过正式的关系了。那个爱尔兰女孩……我们大概只是见了几次面。”Chris平静地注视着Zach，小声而认真地说，“她教会了我怎么用Ins，不过我太笨，到现在也只关注了你一个人。”

Zach的脑海陷入一片空白。他用手肘支起上半身抬起头，茫然地看着Chris。

然后Chris靠了过来，吻了他。

 

Zach不知道这是怎么发生的，也不知道这该不该发生。但当Chris的嘴唇压上他的那一刻，他就放弃了思考，所有的理智和自制都被扔到了舰船之外。

他渴望了太久。他们分手之后他就一直试图完美扮演着最好搭档和朋友的角色，保持距离，不曾逾越。

只有他自己知道，有多少次在一起接受访谈、参加其他活动的时候，当Chris无意中靠过来，把下巴或者手搁在他肩膀上的时候，他心底都在暗火灼烧。

有多少个夜晚，他静静地躺在纽约家中的床上，开始发了疯似的想念相隔几千公里的那个曾经的家，直到他用冷水或者手指解决快要爆发的欲望，全身颤抖地嘶哑而压抑地叫出那个名字。

又有多少个他宿醉醒来的清晨，他失落地发现自己又做了一个关于Chris的梦，而他必须检查一下自己的手机，看看他是否在酒精侵蚀理智的情况下失控真的拨打了那个号码。

他应该说出口的，他应该告诉Chris他有多想他，他希望他回来，他们重新开始，无论未来如何，只需要现在……现在他能紧紧地把他抱在怀中。

他没有说出来。他现在已无余力开口。

Zach深深吻着Chris，就像用尽了过去那么多年积蓄的力气。他想表现地更加温柔更加甜蜜，但他心里的火已烧得太久，久到把那些浪漫的枝枝蔓蔓都烧作了一片荒芜，只剩下最原始的滚烫而炽烈的渴求。他听到血脉里的热潮奔涌，他正踩着鼓点在烧红了的土地上跳舞，当他急切地吻着Chris的脸颊、下颔、脖颈和锁骨，就像干渴之人嗅到了清泉的甘甜，一阵阵模糊的咆哮在他胸腔轰鸣，溢出喉咙时却化作了一声声叹息。

“Chris。”

Chris在他身下展开了身体，比Zach记忆里和梦境中的更美。Zach的手顺着Chris的腰滑到他的大腿，牙齿轻轻啃咬着那平坦光滑的小腹。

Chris发出一声模糊的低吟，他的手紧紧攀住Zach的肩膀，也用上了不小的力道。Zach抬起头来，舔吻着他的喉结，嘴里一遍一遍呼唤着他的名字。

Chris分开双腿坐在Zach身上，感觉到Zach坚硬的勃起顶着他的臀，他毫不迟疑地伸手握住了它，掌心有力地包裹着那火热的性器上下移动，同时用大拇指描绘着顶端的形状。

Zach的手落在Chris的臀上，随着Chris的动作同步用力，一边在Chris的肩膀上落下一连串的牙印。他的手指轻轻擦过Chris臀瓣中央的褶皱，却没有继续动作。

“Zachary。”Chris用鼻尖轻蹭着Zach长出胡茬的脸颊，嘴唇抵着他的耳廓，“旁边有按摩油，小C怕我们在搏击训练中受伤准备的。”

这是显而易见的邀请。

Zach彻底决定抛弃脑子里那些还未理顺的条条框框，他的手指已经先行一步进入了Chris的身体，撑开那火热而紧窒的内壁，他从指尖到性器都开始战栗颤抖。

Chris咬着嘴唇，却并没有控制呻吟，他滚烫的脸颊紧贴着Zach的侧脸，臀部随着Zach的动作前后轻轻摇晃。“我需要……你。”

Zach几乎立刻照做了。他的双手握紧了Chris的胯部，慢慢顶进去。在进入的那一刻，快感灭顶而来，甚至让他感到疼痛。

Chris展开双腿，环住Zach的腰，让他进得更深，把自己完完全全地填满。他将身体重量完全交托给了Zach，随着Zach顶撞的动作一次次起伏，呼吸凌乱而粗重。

他们很快就掌握了节奏，默契的结合，紧密的相拥，就像他们未曾分离，几年时光从未留空。

Zach深埋在Chris体内，恍惚想道，此时此刻无需精神融合，他已感到自己的意识距离Chris如此之近。

这一次他应该能抓住他。他们可以做到。

 

08.

“你吃得够多了，Bill。”Leonard气定神闲地坐在餐桌边上，他早就放下了餐具，可一旁的Bill还在用勺子慢悠悠地搅着他那碗加了大勺蜂蜜的燕麦粥。

“很多么？我感觉才刚开始。”Bill揉了揉自己的肚子，“一会儿还有仗要打，我可不想饿昏在机甲里，那可就救不了你了。唔……这培根味道可真不错，要来点么Lenny？”

Leonard看着那被叉着送到眼前的油光锃亮的肉片，拒绝配合张嘴。

“你已经连着喝了几顿蔬菜汤了。”Bill坚决地不肯撤回手，“那群机器人真以为你是瓦肯人。你得积蓄点力气，这样才不会弄坏另一边肩膀。”

“我看起来很虚弱么？”Leonard甩了甩肩膀，抱怨道。

“抱我，转三圈。你可以试试。”Bill眼睛眨也不眨地说。

Leonard无奈地笑了起来，不过最终还是乖乖张开了嘴。他知道自己永远拒绝不了这年纪越大越任性的老家伙。

Bill满意地注视着Leonard咽下食物，低下头继续喝他的燕麦粥。

如果不是紧接着突如其来的猛烈震动和红色警报声，这大概会是Leonard最喜欢的安逸清晨。

“Kirk舰长，Spock先生，你们能尽快赶来机甲发射甲板么？”小R的声音传了出来，“BK33人的进攻比预计的提前了3.75个小时。”

Bill立刻放下了碗，不过他还是遗憾地盯着那剩下一半的粥。“我可以回来再喝。”

Leonard被Bill恋恋不舍的目光逗乐了，对食物的执念总是Bill身上最可爱的地方之一。他站起来，拇指轻柔地擦了擦Bill还沾着燕麦片的嘴角。

“我们走吧，老伙计。来一场酣畅淋漓的胜利。”

 

企业号一号机上次的战损已全部修缮完毕，与机甲的神经对接完成之后，Leonard在小R的帮助下再度仔细检查了全部的武器系统。

“她的情况怎样？”Bill站在属于他的那一侧控制台上，镇定地问。

“一切良好，随时可以出发。”Leonard转过头和Bill对视了一眼，他不自觉地用上了Spock的语气。

“另一架机体呢？”Bill问小R。

银蓝色的崭新机甲静静地伫立在他们身后，不知是否能顺利启动。

“企业号二号机已准备完毕，小C正在通知年轻的Kirk舰长和Spock先生，他们并不在各自房间，赶过来大概需要一点时间。”小R回答，“敌人十分钟之内将抵达距离我们的舰船三十公里处，我们是否需要等待二号机一同出发？”

Leonard思考了片刻，他在Bill眼里看到了同样的答案。

战斗时机稍纵即逝。

“我们可以立即发射。”Leonard坚定地说。

Bill脸上露出自信的微笑。“准备好进入我的脑子了么？”

“我想我一直都在。”Leonard嘴角扬起同样的弧度。

再一次的精神对接也十分顺利，他们的同步率很快一路攀升，最终稳定在96%。

对着Bill敞开自己的大脑是一件很容易的事，Leonard感到另一重意识不费吹灰之力地滑了进来，在他的意识里大喇喇地伸展蔓延，毫不客气地飞快占领了每一个角落。这就是Bill，无论在哪里都有着无与伦比的存在感，仅仅只是意识都那么耀眼恣意。他像是劈开了Leonard意识云层的烈阳。

Leonard让自己的意识变得更为绵长柔韧，一点一点接纳包裹那些锋利的阳光碎片。他们很快就顺利地交缠在一起。他和Bill并没有完全地融为一体，他们依旧能清醒意识到彼此的存在。他们是那样的不同，又是如此融洽。

分担知觉，共享记忆。这种连接方式比任何交流都更加亲密，但对他们来说却并不觉得突兀。就像Leonard所说的那样，Bill早在几十年前就在那里了，占据他心里和脑中最重要的位置。他们早就无法分割，牵绊一生。

此时此刻，他们并肩作战，同生共死，即将踏上最后的战场。

“Leonard，我这一生最荣耀的时刻皆与你共享。”Bill一字一句地说。

“我与你同在。”Leonard缓缓开口，仿佛庄严的宣誓。

银色机甲肩胛处燃起赤红的能量光波，如一道最耀眼的银色星光，划开暗沉的太空。它优雅绝伦而又自信强大，如同那艘永远航行在他们心上的美丽星舰。

“它有一个好名字。”Bill喃喃说。他只花了一秒就爱上了这具设计精妙的机甲。

“而且它肩负着重要的使命。”Leonard说。

他们背后有两个年轻人，一艘舰船，一群信赖他们的机器人，还有整个需要守护的星系。

那条硅基章鱼怪正安静地蛰伏在不远处漆黑的宇宙中，它察觉到了企业号的到来，暂时减缓了前行的速度。

“光子鱼雷准备。”

Leonard握紧了手里的驱动器，一号机机甲肩膀处慢慢升起一整排发射器。这是小C他们为了决战准备的必杀武器。

章鱼怪兽开始动了，它庞大的躯体朝企业号扑了过来。

Leonard完美掌握了攻击的节奏，在怪兽进入最佳射程的那一瞬，所有鱼雷同时发射，分别瞄准了怪兽的各条腕足。

这是他和Bill研究出来的战术。如果不同时除去那些碍事的触手，那么他们将始终无法靠近那怪兽的躯干和头部，从而彻底消灭它。

艳丽的红色火光在四周陆续炸裂，表面斑驳的深褐色硅基组织被炸得四处横飞，一号机趁着爆炸带来的冲击波的余力快速地滑翔，清除那些未被击中或没有彻底断裂的肢体。

一切顺利地不可思议。怪兽遭受重创，不再逼近，还算完好的躯干起伏收缩，显然已失去了最凶猛的攻击力。

“就这么赢了？”Bill的右手控制着机甲撕裂又一条怪兽的腕足，连他都对这过于轻易的胜利感到茫然。

Leonard操控着肘炮轰飞了一条被鱼雷击中还在苟延残喘的残肢，他之前脱臼的肩膀再度传来无法忽视的锐痛，不过这并没有妨碍他的思考。

“Bill，不要松懈。我感到这才刚刚开始。”他皱眉回复。

余音未落，机甲突然巨震，就像后背被什么东西猛撞了一下，并且那物体并未一击而去，机甲在强力碾压下开始发出轻微碎裂的声响。

“Shit，这是什么？”Bill大吼。机甲的右肩无法动弹，那是一种蛛丝般无法摆脱的粘滞感。

控制室开始摇晃颤抖，不断地有火花在他们头顶窜起。传感器的数据显示他们后方的能量炉被某样东西抓住了。

一截褐色的表面凹凸不平的断肢出现在显示屏的右侧视野，它紧攀着一侧能量炉，还在不停地扭动绞紧，尾部强有力地扑打着机甲的控制室。

Bill惊恐地和Leonard对视了一眼，脸色开始苍白。“Lenny，他们是不是……”

“那些残肢活了过来。”Leonard听到这句话从他嗓子里挤了出来，他的心脏几乎要跳出胸腔，他们都知道这意味着什么。

战局正在往完全不可控的方向倾斜。

“我不会让……它们……得逞。”Bill的脸色涨得通红，他正拼命抬起自己被怪兽腕足压住的右肩，“Leonard！”

Leonard毫不犹豫地控制着机甲的左手抓住了那条扭动的粗壮腕足，用力撕扯。

他几乎将动力提升至了80%，才让那条断肢扯离了机甲。然而那东西被扯开的同时，大片金属外甲也被拉扯着纷纷碎裂、随着断肢被同步剥离。

刺耳的警报声响彻，Bill那侧的防护甲大量断裂，只剩下不到20%。

“那该死的玩意儿还摧毁了我们一侧的太阳炉。”Bill咬牙怒吼，他的肩膀在剧烈拉拽下疼得麻木了，那些损坏的机甲外壳就像大片皮肤从他肩上撕开。额角冷汗在头盔里一路滑下，但他的意识比任何时候都要清醒，“Lenny，我们必须小心，章鱼怪的腕足有吸盘——”

控制室再度猛烈摇晃起来。

Leonard和Bill的后背被可怕的冲击力狠狠甩向后方，脊椎处的连接带发出轻微的撕裂声响，他们同时伸手格挡那条突然卷上机甲头部的腕足，但失去了一侧太阳炉的机甲动力大减，险些失去平衡。

缠绕着控制室的腕足压得外围防护罩层层碎裂，控制室顶部已被挤压变形，不断有碎片掉落。Leonard仓促地躲避以免金属残片砸中头盔，操纵机甲抵御腕足的左手却开始脱力。他尚未伤愈的肩膀已濒临极限。

“不要松手！”Bill大喊，他通过链接一遍遍地呼唤Leonard，抬起同样受伤的右臂，握住Leonard的左手。

在机甲双臂的共同作用下，腕足离开了控制室。

然而他们根本毫无喘息之机，更多的腕足朝企业号一号机涌过来，就像一条又一条灵活的蟒蛇，机甲越是挣扎，它们就缠得越紧。

“Leonard，我们的能量？”

Bill不停地喘着气，他身上有不少擦伤，Leonard应该也好不到哪里去。不过至少他们现在还好端端站在这儿，哪怕机甲无法动弹。

“动力系统只剩下不到40%。”Leonard看了一眼碎裂的显示屏上的数字，尽量保持着平静，“相位炮能量还是满的。”

“我们无法后退了。”Bill下了结论。

如果他们把剩下的能量用来挣脱这些束缚机甲的腕足，那么他们将无余力进攻，只能在太空漂浮，等待可能到来也可能永远不会来的救援。

此时通讯器响了起来。

“Leonard？你能听到我们么？”是Zach，他听起来担忧极了，“小R说一号机受损严重，我们正在赶过来，你们坚持住！”

Leonard的表情有瞬间的松动。他看了一眼Bill，他也在微笑。

他们做到了。

Leonard语速飞快地说：“Zachary，我们还好。你们要小心，这些飘散在太空中的残肢也有生命力，能够主动攻击。首要任务并非来搜寻我们，你们记住，保全自己。”

“你们的情况是不是很糟糕？Leonard，请你们留在原地——”

“小子，好好加油知道么？”Bill抢过话来，“还有告诉Pine，不要给我丢人。”

腕足的攻击给通讯造成了不小的干扰，然而他们还是清晰地听到了那边的紧张和静默。“Leonard……”

“Zachary。”Leonard平静地阻止了对方，“Live long and prosper。”他说完这句话，不再等待回复，果断地关闭了通讯器。

“他们能行的，是不是？”Bill挑起嘴角，“我一直很有信心。”

Leonard点了点头，头盔被汗水沾湿了而且出现了裂痕，他索性伸手取下了它。他和Bill已不需要这个来链接彼此。

腕足拖着暂时失去动力的机甲，朝母体飞去。

“你害怕么，Lenny？”Bill也摘下了头盔，他大声地问身边的人。

“不会比害怕老去更甚。”Leonard听到自己这样回答。

死亡不过是一个结果，是岁月流逝的必然。在他还算年轻的时候，他也许对自己正逐渐步入衰老感到过恐慌，而现在感受到的只有平静。

“我也没担心过那个。”Bill大笑着，下巴抵着胸口随着笑声不断地震动，“我没害怕过变老。因为你和我在一块儿，Lenny，你始终和我一块儿。”

他们曾一起年轻过，然后一同变老。

“只要站在你身边，钻进你脑子里，我看得到你眼里的我，感觉得到你心里的我。我还是那么棒不是么Leonard？永远年轻，无所不能。”Bill露出一个完美的闪闪发光的微笑。

“你和五十年前一样耀眼夺目。”Leonard充满感情地回应。

当他们以彼此为参考系，岁月就静止了。他们永远和对方一样年轻。

“当我更年轻一点的时候，我有过些无聊的烦恼。担心被人遗忘什么的。但Leonard，你就在那儿，你就是我曾成功过的证明。有什么比把你绑在身边一辈子更有成就感的呢？”

Bill的声音很轻，甚至听起来都不像他自己了，没有那些夸张的傲慢的外壳，但他比任何时候都要真诚。

“Bill，我同样视你为此生最大的荣耀。”Leonard的嘴唇正在颤抖，他突然很想伸手捧住Bill的脸颊，或者拍一拍他的肩膀……只要能触到他就好。虽然他的身体没法完成这些简单的动作，但是他在意识里这么做了。他紧紧拥抱了Bill。

“我这辈子大概有过不少低谷，不管什么时候，只要我需要，你总会给我一个爱的抱抱。”Bill继续说。无论是父亲去世、离婚、事业低谷，Leonard一直在那里，触手可及。“孤独这个词不存在Shatner的词典里。除非哪天你不在了。”

Leonard咀嚼着这句话。他也终于意识到了这么多年来困扰他的阴翳……他担忧的不是死亡、老去、孤独本身，而是另一个人的离开。

“所以现在这样也不错？”

他们被一起困在一具名叫企业号的机甲里，经历了畅快激烈的战斗，就像燃烧生命一般照亮了宇宙的一角。这段经历离奇而美妙，比他们能幻想的所有终曲更为激昂。

企业号一号机已经被拖拉到了章鱼怪兽的母体旁边。

那丑陋的躯干形状古怪，就像无数个脓包肉瘤堆叠在一起，堪称最挑战碳基生物想象力的组合。他们被拉到了一个类似口腔的位置，那是一道地震断层似的宽缝，不断有浅绿色的黏液分泌吞吐出来，变成大大小小的球状脓液在周围的虚空四散漂浮，表面还不停地鼓泡。

“我开始后悔没听你话了。”Bill做了一个干呕的表情。

不远处有爆炸的火光接连亮起，他们的传感器坏了，但可以推断是Zach和Chris驾驶的二号机赶了过来。

“我们最好得给小伙子们开开路。”Bill朝那怪兽嫌弃地努嘴，“而不是给敌人加餐。”

“如果我们能让这些腕足松开一些……”Leonard还在思考着仅有的胜算，“大概我可以试着把相位炮塞进那家伙的嘴里。”

Bill猛地转过头来。Leonard以为他想出了某个主意，不过Bill并没有说。

腕足收缩着把他们拉近，他们几乎在想象中嗅到了那怪兽口腔扑面而来的腥臭。

“三分钟后，我们大概就要变成那玩意儿的一部分了。”Leonard计算着，嘴角止不住地抽搐。

Bill砸了砸嘴。“七十岁之后我就没想过未来。可现在我觉得可以想一想……从这一刻起之后的三分钟，如果我们没有一起死在这里，那么我们在一起的时间就又多了三分钟。多棒啊Lenny！无论哪边都是好事。”

Leonard忍俊不禁。Bill真是有什么时候都能让他笑出来的本事。

他们已经被拖到了嘴边。那道缝隙张得更大了，源源不断的黏液喷吐出来，其中一部分沾到了机甲碎裂漂浮的外壳，那坚固的金属很快就开始变形融化。

强腐蚀性的体液。他们真的只剩下三十秒了。

“最后的告解。”Bill装模作样地叹了口气，语速飞快地说了起来，“我总是一枝独秀。这个世界为我疯狂，有多少人喜欢我就有多少人恨我。但是Leonard，只有一个人从始至终那样爱着我，无论是我讨人喜欢的那部分，还是令人厌恶的那部分，他都全然接受了。”

“Bill，我……”Leonard张了张嘴。他得利用这最后的时间，告诉他……

“你爱我。”Bill斩钉截铁地替他说了出来。

机甲凑到了缝隙的边缘。

Bill最后看了Leonard一眼，眼里闪烁着坦荡灼灼的诚挚、一览无余的爱慕和不顾一切的决意。他笑得依然甜蜜。

Leonard心里闪过一丝预感，就像以往每一次Bill打算恶作剧的时候一样。

“无论我做了什么——你都会同样爱我。”

下一瞬，Bill忽然转过头去屈身向前。机甲的右半身猛地向前靠去。他抬起右手。机甲的右手也同时抬了起来，机关开启，腕刃突然暴涨。

在右半侧的机甲被裂缝吞噬的那一瞬间，大量腐蚀性黏液喷了出来，腕足们自动松开了企业号一号机，纷纷后退。

就是那一瞬。

腕刃深深扎进了怪兽躯体的下颔，固定住了它。

有液体模糊了Leonard的视线，他没有敢去看控制室的另一侧——他挥出了左手，积蓄已久的相位炮连续不断地射向近在咫尺的怪兽身躯。

怪兽的身体经受重创轰然炸裂，巨大的能量造成的冲击波将彻底失去动力的企业号一号机推出了好几公里。

差不多剩下一半身体的机甲在空中无力漂浮。

属于Bill的右侧机身被严重腐蚀，连控制室都已高度变形。

Leonard松开推进器，去抓Bill的手。他用上了全部的力气，可是Bill没有回握。

“你说得对，老混蛋。不管你做了什么，我还是爱你。”

Leonard浑身颤抖，在安静的控制室里大笑出声，直到把最后一丝余力从胸腔挤出去。

 

09.

警报声响起的时候Zach正从几年来最舒适的梦境中醒来，他大概花了几秒时间才确认昨夜经历的一切是真实的。Chris正背对着他蜷缩在他怀里，金色的脑袋枕在他的左边胳膊上，Zach只要一低头就能吻到他赤裸的曲线漂亮的肩胛。

Chris也醒了过来，他迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，睡意未消的蓝眼睛正对上Zach的。

Zach知道自己屏住了呼吸。对视的一瞬他陷入了小小的恐慌，仿佛害怕着下一秒他会在Chris的眼里读出惊讶，甚至后悔。

不过Chris只是揉了揉眼睛，露出一个懒洋洋的微笑。

“早上好啊，Zach。”

仿佛这不过是一个再寻常不过的他们一起醒来的清晨，就和他们还在一起时一样自然。

Zach悬着的心没有回落，而是失重一般晕乎乎地飘了起来。Chris的微笑几乎让他融化了。有一个念头突兀而又顺理成章地溜到了舌尖，虽然它大概已在他的大脑里盘桓许久。

他差一点对Chris说出了“我爱你”，作为那句“早上好”的回应。

不过Zach暂时没有这个机会了，因为小C突然跌跌撞撞地闯了进来。

“Kirk舰长，Spock先生，你们在这儿。”小C猛地刹住了脚步，圆溜溜的眼珠在两人身上转了几圈后瞪到了极限，金属眼睑抖了几下地差点掉下来。他刷得抬起双手挡住了面孔，“对不起，我不想打扰你们……”

Chris撑起上半身坐了起来，与此同时Zach动作奇快地挡在了他身前。

“发生了什么事？”Zach沉着嗓音问。

小C虽然没有看到Zach的眼神可还是明显哆嗦了一下。自从那次他差点因为Zach的话而短路崩溃，他就一直对年轻的Spock先生心怀畏惧。

“BK33人的进攻提前了。”小C又后退了一小步，Spock先生的脸色暗得像是这一切都是他的错。

Zach立刻站了起来。“Leonard他们是不是已经出发了？”

小C点了点头。“小R说企业号一号机已在3.15分钟之前发射。”

Zach紧锁着眉，想也不想就要冲出去。他心里完全被对两位老人的担忧占据了。他们之前就因为他和Chris的失误而受了伤，现在如果因为他们的耽搁造成什么无法逆转的局面……他不敢再想下去。

“Zach？”Chris拉住了他的胳膊，“等一下。”

Zach转身，Chris的衬衫扣子只扣了一半，锁骨上还留着显眼的红痕，他的心跳又快了起来，不由自主地舔了舔嘴唇。“好，我等你。”

Chris无奈地瞪了他一眼，一只手继续扣扣子，另一只手把其他衣物递过去。“在此之前，你是不是先给自己穿上裤子？”

 

Zach用最快的速度完整地穿好了自己的衣物包括深蓝色修身的战斗防护服，第三次确认了自己没有接错任何一条连接带，站在机甲控制室的右侧驾驶位上，深呼吸。

Chris站在他的左侧，他也做好了全部准备，正转过头看着Zach。他努力地想要表现出平静，可略显苍白的脸色和接连不断舔嘴唇的小动作还是出卖了他。

“我们看起来怎么样，Zach？”他小声地问。

Zach忽然有一种错觉，仿佛眼前还是那个十年前稚嫩的青年，穿着不算合身但是美极了的礼服，在走上红毯前反复央求他看看领带的位置够不够正。

Zach不由自主地笑了起来，他朝Chris眨了眨眼。“You smell good。”他重复了那个很多年前在红毯上随口说出的玩笑。

不过Chris因为这句话很好地放松了下来，他回了Zach一个感激的微笑。“所以，我们可以开始了？”

开始精神对接，再次敞开彼此的大脑，让对方深入。

Zach不知道自己有没有准备好。他有一瞬间的踌躇，觉得应该再多等几秒，让他告诉Chris一些事；他也想问Chris，关于他们的现状……以及他不知道是否可以期待的未来。他们在昨天晚上发生的事情之后还未交谈过，而显然他们需要谈谈。

但也许不是现在。战局紧迫，他们没有多余的时间。

Zach戴上了头盔，努力放松，准备迎接Chris的进入。

开始的时候相当顺利。Zach感觉到Chris的意识试探着伸出触角，他拉住了他，他们一起接受回忆之流的冲刷。

他有时能区分哪些回忆和感受是自己的，哪些是Chris的，有时候不能。外层的回忆多是一些愉悦的碎片。

在路过那些共同回忆的时候，Zach提醒自己，Chris此时此刻就在身边，与他并肩，和他共存，他不需要留恋过去。

他顺利地走了过去，没有耽搁和驻足。

更进一步的回忆并不单纯是事件那么简单，它们常常和曾经激烈的情绪体验融合在一起，胶着沉淀，逐渐演变成一堵执念筑成的墙。

“Zach，我快受不了了。”Chris坐在他纽约家里的沙发上抱着肩膀，这里的环境对他而言有些陌生，局促不安进一步软化了他的信心，“见不到你的时候，我满脑子都是你，连书本都没法让我安静下来，我甚至无法专心工作……”

“可是我爱你啊。”Zach有点恐慌，他把Chris拥进怀里，一遍遍重复这句话。他甚至不知道该说些什么其他的来安慰Chris。

“我也爱你，Zach。但我们这样不行。”Chris语气渐渐坚定起来，虽然他刚刚哭过，说话还带着鼻音，“我知道也许现在问这个是在犯蠢……但是Zach，我需要一个答案。我们会一直在一起么？”

Zach哽住了。他愣愣地停下了亲吻Chris眼角的动作，看起来傻透了。

会啊。你真是个白痴。意识中的Zach看着当时的自己磨牙。

“还有半年，ST12就会开拍……”他犹豫着说。

这个答案显然与正确的那个相距甚远。

“那么，等三部电影都拍完以后呢？等这个世界上所有人都开始遗忘，不再把我当成Kirk，把你看作Spock……”Chris的眼睛就像暴风雨到来前的天空。

Zach记得当时没能给出这个致命问题的答案。

但现在的他很想告诉Chris，电影结束了，可他不希望他们就这样结束……他差一点就这么说了，可是他突然有些不确定。

Chris还在等他的承诺么？

他犹豫地敲打着那堵正在变透明的墙。万一等他推开它，看到另一边的Chris，发现他其实早就接受了他们不会一直在一起的想法，觉得现在这样就不错？

最好的朋友，空窗期的临时伴侣，依然配合默契的旧爱……Chris从来没有说过他还在等他、希望他们回到过去。

Zach感到那堵墙倏然变成了一片薄而柔韧牢不可破的隔膜。

“同步率达到89%。”小C的声音传了过来，它听起来也有些迟疑，“目前稳定。”

Chris咬了咬嘴角，看起来有一丝失望。“这样够了么？”

挫败感在Zach心底蔓延。他知道是他不够坚定。

“足够让机甲启动，但有一定风险。”小C说，“二号机的能量使用率受到限制，装载的离子重炮无法启用。”

“我们需要立刻赶过去找Leonard和Bill。”Chris坚决地说，“发射吧。”

Zach通过链接感受到Chris的决意，他们必须冒这个险。

 

“Leonard关闭了通讯。”Zach皱着眉说，“他们一定遇上了大麻烦。”

Chris担忧地看着眼前的显示屏。“看起来我们的麻烦也不小。”

空中飘浮着大量的章鱼怪兽的残肢，此刻发觉二号机的到来，正扭动着蜂拥而上。虽然Leonard已提醒过他们这些断肢仍具有生命力，但眼前的诡异情形还是让他们本能作呕。

“我讨厌这玩意儿。如果是恐怖片的话，我大概一个人不敢看。”Chris呻吟了一句。

“你没必要拉着我陪你一起看了，Christopher，现在我们正直接参演。”Zach语气严峻，对机甲下了命令，“升起防护罩。”

十几秒后，一条粗壮的腕足就迎面撞了过来，Chris和Zach一起抬起右臂格挡，虽然升起了护罩，但撞击的冲击力还是让机甲后退了一段距离。

“小心Chris！”Zach喊道，他及时转身，机甲也转过了一定角度，躲开了另一条腕足甩过来的长尾。

他们的配合相当默契，这一点毋庸置疑，就算没有链接，Zach也相信他和Chris在长时间的合作下足够心有灵犀。

Chris再次抓住一条腕足，用力把它拗断成两截，扔向远处。可更多的腕足正源源不断地涌过来，从四面八方困住二号机甲的前行脚步。

“我们不能让它们靠太近。”Zach思忖着说，他一边摆脱左手边腕足的纠缠，一边监视着其他敌人的情况，“一旦被多于三条断肢缠住，我们就没有余力挣脱了，护盾能量用完后它们会轻易攻击到能量炉和控制室。”

“Zach，我们可以用相位枪。”Chris提醒，“在你左手边。”

Zach抬起左手，机甲左臂开始变形，手指向内收缩，显出枪口的形状。

“但我们能量不足，这样的话也许会提前导致护盾关闭。”Zach有些忧虑。

“在那之前，如果我们没法突围，那么不仅救不了Bill他们……”Chris叹了口气。

“就一起死在这里了。”Zach替他说了出来。

“你想不想……”Chris偏过头来。

“想。如果有那么一天的话。”Zach不假思索地说，“不过不是现在。”他抬起左手的相位枪，能量束一次击飞了两条靠近的腕足。

“好。”Chris笑了起来。他抬起右手，从机甲的右肩后方抽出了一把武士刀，“我为你守住后背。”

“是右侧，Christopher。我们现在不是背靠背。”

“我知道了，咬文嚼字先生。”

Zach感到心底一阵轻松。这就是Chris的魔力。

他再度抬起左手，完成一次精准的射击，而就在他放下左手的一瞬，他和Chris同步挥出右手，银色的修长刀刃不费吹灰之力地劈开了又一条腕足。

他们的节奏掌握得分毫不差，配合天衣无缝。

然而这远远不够。越来越多的腕足出现在他们周围，他们消灭一条，就会有更多的扑上来。企业号二号机就像被抛入鲨群的可怜猎物，面对着毫无希望的消耗战，找不到突破的生机。

Zach再次击退了来自左侧的进攻，他们差点被一条从后面飞过来的腕足撞到，那硅基怪物擦着能量炉飞过去，被Chris的刀斩作两段。

然而还没等机甲再度站直，警报声响了起来。

“能量炉有损伤么？”Zach焦急地问。

“不，不是。”Chris的回答让Zach心中一沉，“我们的护盾快撑不住了。”

“这么快。”Zach喃喃，“Chris，听着，我不能再用相位枪了，握紧你的剑，我们争取……”

“不，Zach，这不是最有效率的方法。”Chris拒绝了。

“什么？等等，Chris你想……”Zach立刻知道Chris想做什么，他惊恐地睁大双眼，拼命摇头，“这绝不可行，Chris，我不管什么最有效率最合逻辑，我本来就不是瓦肯人……不！”

Chris无视了Zach，控制面板离他更近。他关闭了机甲右侧的护盾。

几乎在那同一瞬间，硅基怪物们就嗅出了机甲的弱点。它们争先恐后地被Chris吸引了过去，无惧那虽然锋利却速度不足的刀刃，疯狂地攻击机甲的右侧。

控制室大幅度震动着，前方显示屏的右侧开始出现裂痕。

Chris抵住了全部攻击，他紧咬着牙，一言未发，但他仍旧握着刀的右手正在颤抖。

Zach握着相位枪的手也开始战栗。他知道Chris是在以自己为饵，他的运动神经完全接入了机甲，当他那侧承担所有攻击的时候，他自己的神经系统也面临着巨大的压力。

他的心很疼，怒意在大脑中嘶吼咆哮，但他的手不能停下。

相位枪发出的能量束一次次清扫着所有被Chris疯狂举动吸引过来的失去理智的怪物，可这依然来不及。

有一条强壮的腕足接连击打着右侧控制室，终于穿透了重重机甲，尖利的长着凸起吸盘的褐色尾部探了进来，它开始向Chris逼近。

Chris毫无防备，他一动不动地站在那里，无法抵抗，只能回头无声地看着Zach，眼里有害怕，更多的是不舍。

“不——Fu*k，不！”Zach大吼，他的心疯狂跳动着几乎要将他的胸腔震裂，他的眼前一片血红，瞪着Chris目眦欲裂。

那条腕足眼看着就要缠住Chris的脖颈。

Zach知道自己大概会在Chris被抓走之前先行崩溃，他的大脑里现在正有龙卷风平地而起，绞碎了全部弯弯绕绕，还有喷发的火山，砸落的陨石，涌起的海啸……他的世界正在崩毁，所有的感情和回忆都在挤压碰撞，形成猛烈的强震。

再也没有什么理智，没有什么深思熟虑畏首畏尾，如果Chris不在了，所有的所有，他所拥有的一切都将化作飞灰。

“Chris！”

他用尽全身的力气呼喊，那个名字惊雷般在脑中炸裂，快成废墟的精神忽然被一道白光笼罩。那光芒强烈却足够柔和，他知道那是什么，那是Chris的精神……他在意识中飞身跃起，拉住Chris，最大程度地张开四肢，紧紧拥住他。

他又看清了他的世界，不过也许是通过Chris的眼睛。

白光仍在继续，越来越刺眼，Zach茫然地闭了闭眼，再度睁开的时候发现那光芒是真实存在的，不仅笼罩了他们的控制室，而且正从机甲周身蔓延开去。

企业号二号机猛烈地震动起来，它的右臂被撕裂了一半，但是肩部装载的离子炮正在缓缓升起，对准了全部残存的腕足。

那条刚刚还缠着Chris的腕足在纯粹的能量光波下化作了碎片。Chris喘气着，稍显惊愕地看着Zach。但他确实毫发无损。

Zach意识到自己做了什么。

那堵横亘在他意识里的墙……他终于打碎了他。

而且他发现，墙的那边，属于Chris的意识，早就完全彻底地对他敞开了。

“我爱你，Chris。”Zach听到自己说，“此刻即永恒。”

他们的精神同步率逼近了100%。再没有敌人能够打败他们。

 

10.

Leonard做了一个很长的梦。梦里他一直在虚无的宇宙中漂浮，不是机甲，不是星舰，甚至不是他自己，就像一团模糊的光晕，一缕漫无目的的风。远处有熠熠星光，他曾试图抓住它们，但那太过于遥远。

他太累了，他想。他可以就这么一直飘下去，直到被黑洞吸走，化归混沌。

他忽然意识到自己不是独自存在。有一股力量拽住了他，推挤着他，执拗又不容分说地命令他离开。

“Leonard。”

他听到有人呼唤。

真实的世界在那一瞬间挤进了他的视线。他睁开眼睛，猛地坐起身，条件反射地喊出了那个名字。“Bill。”

可正握着他的手叫他名字的不是他的老友。

Zach充满担忧地看着他，他的眼角肿了一块，下巴上贴着薄薄的绷带，可明显看起来还不错。

“我们赢了？”Leonard沙哑着嗓子问。

“章鱼怪被消灭了，BK33人很长一段时间不会再来了。”Zach轻快地说，“我们胜利了。”

Leonard半恍惚地点了点头。危机暂时解除了。可他下意识地觉得这不是重点。他来回扫视着，身边空空荡荡的，他越清醒就越恐惧。

他的嘴唇开始颤抖。他急着想要知道答案，可他不敢直接问。

“你们找到我们的时候……”

“企业号一号机损毁严重，失去动力，控制室里的氧气含量也降到了危险的数值。但Leonard，你们真的很了不起，如果不是你和Bill摧毁了怪兽的母体，我和Chris根本不可能战到最后。”Zach诚恳地说。

“……Bill呢？”Leonard小声问。他甚至不敢确定自己是否希望听到真相。

Zach神情凝重，把手放在Leonard肩膀上。

“Bill他很勇敢。他……”

“不。”Leonard掀开被子站了起来，他全身颤抖，眼冒金星，在控制室里的窒息感再度回到了他体内，除了摇头之外说不出一句话。

“我们把他带回来了。”Zach的声音像是从很远的地方传来。

“让我见见他。”

Leonard绝望地挤出这几个字，抓着Zach的手指节泛白。

“当然。”Zach说，他按了一下Leonard床头的一个按钮。

Leonard看到紧靠着自己床的一侧的墙壁逐渐变得透明起来。

Bill就躺在那里，与他只有一墙之隔。

他扑了上去，手指贴着那冰凉的玻璃。Bill一动不动，但神情安详，那些围绕着他的机器上正在不断闪烁跃动的数字让Leonard终于放松了一些。

他还活着。Bill还在。

Leonard感到灵魂中的一部分又回来了，他开始意识到自己也真的还活着。他勾起嘴角，贪婪地注视着还未苏醒的Bill，眼里感到了潮湿。

“他什么时候能醒过来？”

“Spock先生，我们很抱歉。”小R出现在房间里，“Kirk舰长的情况不是特别好。我们也不确定他什么时候能够苏醒，但如果我们带他回Opt73星——那里有更好的医疗条件，他应该很快就能康复。”

Leonard点了点头。只要Bill还活着，就有希望。“我和你们一起去。”

小R胸前的信号灯一阵兴奋地闪烁。

“Spock先生，你是否愿意留在我们星球？BK33人只是暂时撤退，但显然你和Kirk舰长有能力打败他们，帮我们守护母星。请接受我们诚挚的谢意，我们愿意以你们为主人，为你们提供服务。”

Leonard扬起一边眉毛。“我想我们对掌管你们星球并无兴趣。”

小R着急地团团转。小C试探地补充道：“那，做我们的客人？Spock先生，你的年纪就算按照瓦肯人的算法也已经步入暮年，Kirk舰长也是。在我们的星球，我们可以为你们提供更好的医疗条件，甚至能在你们的身体衰竭的时候提供新的身体，将你们的意识保存下来。”

Leonard沉默了。

“年轻的Spock先生，我们同样邀请你和你的舰长留在我们星系。”小C转向一边站着的Zach，恳求道，“我们还需要你们的帮助，以免BK33人卷土重来。”

Zach也愣住了，他茫然地瞪大了眼睛。直接拒绝看起来似乎会让可爱的机器人们伤心。

“……让我们再考虑一下？”

 

在Zach说出小C的邀请之前，Chris甚至已经打包好了不多的东西，随时准备离开。

“留下来？”Chris一脸惊异，“Zach你没事吧？小R说你轻微脑震荡……”

Zach咳了几声，摸了摸后脑勺上的绷带。不过他在和Chris说留下这件事的时候……似乎确实有一点心动。他想他大概真的撞到头了还没好。

“Chris，和你并肩作战的感觉很好。”Zach深吸了口气，“而且我很喜欢，呃……你在我脑子里的感觉很好。”

Chris笑了起来，不小心扯到嘴角的伤口，发出一声小小的痛呼。Zach很想凑过去吻他，温柔地舔掉那干涸的血痕。不过他暂时没有这么做。

“Zach，我也很喜欢这段经历。你知道的，我一直很享受与你合作。”Chris愉悦地说，“只是你看，我还有一场剧没演完。你也有你的生活，下半年你们公司不是还有新电影么？”

“没错。”Zach知道Chris的意思，他抿了抿嘴唇，感到一丝莫名的失落和沮丧。

“我们该回归现实了。”Chris认真地说，他伸手整了整Zach下颔上翘起的绷带，“就像你说的，我们不是星际舰队的军人，我们只是两个普通的演员。”

Zach无奈地弯起嘴角。他想了起来，几天前明明是他自己最想回家。

那时的他充满了不确定，无法直视内心，不敢直视Chris。然而在这场战斗中，他和Chris由被迫到自愿、紧密地联系在了一起，他们放下了心防，终于可以彻底信任对方，这种感觉太过美妙。现在他开始感到不舍。

如果回到地球上……他和Chris是否会再度越走越远？

Zach拒绝想这件事。他明明已经意识到Chris在他人生中的重要性并不会因为某个事件的结束而褪色，甚至连时光都不会淡化他对Chris的感觉。

他向Chris摊开手。“那我们一起回家？”

Chris在Zach期待的目光中伸出手，不过没有握上去，而是轻轻击了下掌。

“我打赌我也会想念在太空中的日子。”

 

“Leonard，你确定？”Zach不由得拔高了嗓音，他难以置信地握住眼前老人的肩膀，“你要留在那个星球？”

“也许是暂时的。”Leonard悠然说着，眼神掠过搁在床头的盛了一半燕麦粥的碗，“我得等Bill醒过来。”

“那以后呢……等Bill好了以后，你们还会不会回来？”Zach的声音有些梗塞，他忽然意识到，也许自己以后再也不能像以前那样随便叫Leonard出来吃饭看演出了。

“Zachary，我们已经老了。”Leonard叹了口气，“我和Bill的时间已经不多了。也许本来就过不了几年，你就得来医院跟我告别。”

“但不是现在。”Zach艰涩地说，“我不想看到明天报纸上就出现你失踪的消息。”

“你知道我在哪里。我和Bill会在那个星球上过得很好。”Leonard尽力安慰着失落的Zach，“原谅两位老人的软弱和渴望。走到人生的黄昏，谁不想要一场新的冒险？”

Zach明白，这场战斗对Leonard和Bill而言意味着更多。他们不仅回顾了过去并肩合作时的辉煌，而且迸发出全新的激情，就像完成了一场比以往都要精彩绚烂的告别演出。

何况像小C说的那样，如果留下，也许意味着Leonard和Bill可以有更多的时间和彼此相守。对他们来说，这不是人生的结尾，而会是一段崭新征程的开始。

“我会想你的，我的朋友。”Zach依依不舍地拥抱了一下高瘦的老人。Leonard对他来说，是前辈，是挚友，也是亲人。

Leonard轻轻吻了一下Zach的前额。

“也许我们会需要你和Christopher的帮助。光靠企业号一号机保卫不了这个星系。你们愿意在需要的时候回来看看我们两个老头子么？”

小R和小C异口同声地说：“我们去地球接你们。”

“下次能提前通知一下么？”Chris插了一句，“我可以做好准备，至少让来看我舞台剧的观众把票退了？”

Zach和Leonard同时大笑起来。“高度符合逻辑。”

“我们一定会照顾好年长的Spock先生和Kirk舰长的，你们放心。”小R对Zach和Chris说，“等传送设备修好以后，他们也可以随时回到地球。”

“所以，这不会是永别。”Leonard笑着说，“我和Bill不过是去旅行。”

Zach凝望着Leonard深褐色的眼睛，他能够理解这对他们来说是更好的选择。他衷心为Leonard和Bill感到高兴。

“那么，作为暂时的告别——这次换我来说，Good luck。”

 

——

再次传送的感觉依然不是那么美妙，细微的刺痛伴随着打碎重组时的晕眩感笼罩周身，不过Zach至少成功站稳了，而且还扶住了一边摇摇欲坠的Chris。

“Bill说的没错，也许我们总有一天能适应这个。”Chris嘟了嘟嘴，他应该庆幸，这个点的银湖区相当安静，否则他们突然凭空出现会吓坏一堆人，要么被当成外星人要么被当成巫师的幻影移形。

“到家了。”Zach长舒一口气。

“我家。”Chris强调了一下。

Zach略显局促地抓了把头发。“Chris我……我可以进去么？”

Chris偏了偏脑袋，做了个邀请的手势。“我随时欢迎朋友借住。”

Zach惊讶地张了张嘴。“我们……是不是……”

“什么？”Chris不为所动，嘴角浮现出一丝狡黠的浅笑，“你想说什么？”

“Chris，我觉得我们就像Kirk和Spock一样不可分割。”Zach一鼓作气说了出来，“时间和空间都不会斩断我们之间的链接。我想站在你身边，共同面对人生中所有的挑战。Christopher Pine，等我们都老了，你愿不愿意和我一起到太空中去，就和Leonard和Bill他们一样？”

Zach的手心正在出汗。说完这句话，他觉得自己仿佛在求婚。他甚至考虑了一下是不是该单膝跪地。

Chris怔怔地看着Zach，脸上的笑容越来越明亮。

Zach静静地看着他，屏住呼吸，就像等着最后的审判。

“Zachary。”Chris慢悠悠地说，“我信任你。不过就像你说的，Kirk和Spock——他们也不是情侣是不是？他们没有恋爱关系。”

“什么？”Zach瞠目结舌。

“Kirk舰长照样睡遍了银河系。”Chris轻飘飘地说完这句话，转身就走。

“不——”Zach高声抗议，匆匆追了上去。

他今天晚上——不，以后的每天都要更卖力，直到Chris保证他脑袋里再也不会出现刚才那个吓人的念头。

他从来不是瓦肯人。不过许多Spock没有做到的事情，他能够做到。也许他们的关系确实能比Kirk和Spock更进一步也说不定。

 

——Fin。


End file.
